Joey and Lauren - Twists and Turns
by lozxtitchx
Summary: Similar to my "Chance Meetings" story bar the fact that they're younger and they actually are cousins, not that they know it! J/L meet in a club and sparks instantly fly between the two. What drama is to come when the biggest secret of all that they're related is revealed?
1. Chapter 1

**TWISTS AND TURNS…**

_Well, well, well, here I am again with yet another Joey/Lauren story. This one is similar to "Chance Meetings", except they're both younger and are actually cousins, not that they know it. Let's see what happens…_

"I can't believe you guys have convinced me to come to a club" I proclaimed above the music "I should be at home studying for my Art exam tomorrow"

"Lauren, you need to relax and have some fun" Whitney, my best friend replied

"I'll relax when my exams are over" I informed her "I'm off to the bar. Same again?"

My friends, Whitney included nodded and I made my way back to the bar. I handed the money to the barman and smiled as he handed me my change…

"Soft drink for you and alcohol for your friends, something smells fishy" the barman admitted as he handed me my drinks

"I've got an exam to study for when I get home" I informed him "thanks"

"Hang on" he stated, hurrying from behind the bar "there's gonna be an accident if you carry all these over. Let me help you"

""Hang on" he stated, hurrying from behind the bar "there's gonna be an accident if you carry all these over. Let me help you"

"Thank you" I replied, handing him a couple of the drinks, both of us making my way over to my friends

"I'm Joey" he informed me as I handed my friends their drinks

"I'm Lauren" I mirrored, setting my drink down on the table "nice to meet you"

"Nice to meet you too" he replied "so I'm guessing you're at school still?"

"No, college" I informed him "studying a three year degree in Art. One year to go"

"Nice" he stated "look, I've gotta get back to work but how about we meet up tomorrow if you're not too busy? You can fill me in on how your exam went?"

"I'm not too sure" I admitted

"Lauren, I'm not a serial killer or a mass murderer, I promise" he chuckled "it's just a coffee. The café just down the road?"

I sighed and nodded, smiling… "Okay, you're on. Can we make it 1pm? Gives me enough time to get here"

He nodded… "Have you got a pen?"

I rooted around in my bag, handing him a pen. He quickly picked up a serviette and jotted his number down on it, handing it to me… "Text me if anything changes. I've gotta go. See you tomorrow"

I nodded and smiled, watching as he walked off and back behind the bar…

"What was all that about?" Whitney asked as I sat back down next to her

"Oh, nothing" I replied, taking a sip of my drink, looking forward to what tomorrow would bring


	2. Chapter 2

LAUREN'S POV:

I'd finished my exam and thankfully it had gone well. As I packed my things away I smiled at Joey's text wishing me good luck and saying he was looking forward to seeing me soon. I hurried out of the room and to the tube station, making my way to our meeting…

JOEY'S POV:

I waited at the café for Lauren to show, nervous as to whether she would or not. I'd ordered us a coffee each, and I'd almost finished mine when I saw her hurry inside out of the cold…

"Coffee should warm you up" I informed her as she located me, sitting down opposite

"Thank you" she replied, taking a long sip before setting the cup down again, taking off her coat and scarf

"So, how've you been?" I asked, draining my coffee

"Good thank you, you?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow as she took another sip of hers

"Good too, thank you" I replied, smiling

"So, how did your exam go?" I questioned

"Good. Really good" she replied, smiling widely

"I knew it would. You've got an amazing talent, Lauren" I stated

"How do you know?" she asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"I can just tell" I admitted, smiling

LAUREN'S POV:

"Just when I thought we were getting on so well" Joey proclaimed "how can you like Jessie J?"

"I'm gonna make you like her, you wait and see" I informed him, draining my coffee

"Want another?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"I should get going" I admitted, sighing heavily "Mum will be wondering where I am"

"Can you not tell her you're with a friend from college or something?" he inquired "I was gonna see if I could take you out for dinner"

"I don't think we should, Joey" I admitted

"Why not, Lauren? Look I'm gonna be honest with you, I like you, and I think you like me too, am I right?" he asked

I bit my lip and mulled it over, wondering whether I should be honest or not. I nodded my head, signalling yes, bowing my head…

"Then call your Mum and tell her you won't be home till late, please" he begged

I raised my face and I could see Joey's eyes pleading with mine. Smiling widely I nodded and pulled out my phone, ringing my Mum's number…

"Lauren, darling, where are you?" Mum's voice asked worriedly as she picked up the phone

"I'm out with a friend from college, sorry" I informed her "we're going out for dinner, is that okay?"

"That's fine, as long as I know you're okay. You can tell me and your Dad all about your exam when you're home. We'll see you later" she replied

"See you later. Bye" I mirrored, hanging up the phone as she did too

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren linked her arm through my outstretched one as we made our way down the street to a little pub called "Henry's"…

"You can order whatever you want" I informed her "it's on me"

"Just so I can get this straight, is this a date?" she asked, pursing her lips together

"It's whatever you want it to be" I replied, smiling as I continued to peruse my menu

LAUREN'S POV:

"Thank you for tonight, Joey" I sighed contentedly as we stood at the tube station "I've had a really great night"

"Me too" he mirrored, smiling as he stood with his hands in his pockets

"What? Why're you looking at me like that?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Looking at you like what?" I questioned

"Like you wanna kiss me" I informed him

"Maybe because I do, but I'm not gonna. I don't want to push this" he admitted

"Joey, kiss me" I stated, smiling

"Yeah?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and smiled again, the smile staying on my face as he moved towards me, removing his hands from his pockets. One hand came up and grazed my cheek, moving some hair away from my face and tucking it behind my ear, his hand staying resting on my cheek, his other hand holding onto my waist. His lips were millimetres away from mine and he was teasing me, I knew he was as he hovered them over mine before after what felt like hours, pressing his softly down onto mine. I was amazed, no one had ever kissed me like Joey had, and I never wanted it to end…

"I should go" I whispered, resting my forehead against his, trying to regain my breath

"Thank you again for a lovely night, Lauren" he replied, kissing my cheek

I smiled and nodded, climbing onto the train and taking a seat by the window, staring at Joey as the train began to pull away, a smile wide on my face as it was on his…


	3. Chapter 3

LAUREN'S POV:

It was now a month and a half later and summer had FINALLY arrived. Today Joey and I were spending the day together and I couldn't wait. I'd been so busy with college work I'd barely had the chance to see him these past few weeks, both of us swapping the occasional text and phone call. Today we were going to see each other in the flesh, I'd be able to hug him and kiss him. I couldn't wait…

"You're very chirpy this morning" Mum stated as I walked into the kitchen after getting dressed

"The sun is out and life is good, mother" I informed her "I'm going to be out for the day and I don't know what time I'll be back so don't bother making me any dinner"

"Hang on a minute, where're you going?" she questioned

"Out with some mates from college" I replied "I've gotta go, Mum. I'll see you tonight"

"Have fun. Bye" she proclaimed as I hurried out of the front door

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I had arranged for me to pick her up just outside of the Square. I was waiting in my car and smiled as I saw her walking towards my car. I climbed out and embraced her tightly as she reached me…

"Please don't tell me this is a dream" I begged as she hugged me back just as tight

"I could pinch you to prove it if you'd like?" she suggested, raising an eyebrow

"No, I'm okay" I replied, chuckling as I kissed her softly "I've missed you"

"I've missed you too" she admitted "so, what do you have planned for our day?"

"You'll find out soon enough. Get in" I stated, motioning to the passenger car door

She did as I said and climbed in, me climbing in too. We both fastened our seatbelts and made our way off to our destination, stopping outside the club we'd first met in…

"What're we doing here?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Come with me and you'll find out" I informed her as I climbed out of the car

LAUREN'S POV:

I was intrigued as to why Joey and I were at the club we'd met, even more intrigued when I noticed he'd produced a set of keys and had set to unlocking the door…

"Joey, what if someone sees?" I questioned worriedly

"Lauren, I've got keys! It's not as if I'm breaking and entering" he chuckled

I sighed and Joey continued to unlock the door, holding his hand out to me as he opened the door. I took it willingly and allowed myself to be dragged into the club. We stood in the entrance as Joey locked the door behind him and led me off up a flight of stairs…

"Where're we going?" I asked as we continued up the stairs

"You'll find out momentarily" he informed me

I sighed and continued to climb the stairs, Joey leading me. As we reached the top we reached another door, Joey beginning to unlock it, throwing it open, we'd reached the roof…

"Joey, why're we up here?" I asked worriedly, hesitating as he held his hand out to me

"Come and find out. You'll be fine, Lauren" he assured me

"Joey, you know I'm scared of heights" I proclaimed "I'm not coming out there"

"Fine, then you won't get your surprise I guess" he replied, sighing

"This is one of your stupidest ideas yet" I informed him

I stepped out onto the roof hesitantly, shutting my eyes as I tried to control my breathing. I felt Joey's hand grasp mine, letting me know he was there. I smiled and felt his lips touch mine briefly. I opened my eyes and saw we could see over London…

"Joey, this view is beautiful" I proclaimed

"I know, I thought you could draw it" he informed me

"But I've not got any of my stuff with me" I sighed

"I bought you some" he replied, turning around to pick up a pad and a pencil

"You really do think of everything" I sighed contentedly "hang on, what're you gonna do whilst I draw?"

"Watch" he replied

"Really?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He nodded, signalling yes as he took a seat on the floor. I did the same and began to draw. An hour later…

"I'm done" I informed Joey

"Can I see?" he inquired

I nodded and made my way over to him, sitting down next to him. I opened the pad and showed him the drawing…

"Lauren, this is amazing" he proclaimed "see, I told you your work was great"

"It's really not" I sighed, bowing my head in embarrassment

"Yes it is, what is it gonna take for you to believe me?" he asked

I looked up at him and into his eyes, smiling as I saw nothing but truth in them…

"Nothing, you mean that, don't you?" I inquired

"With everything I have" he informed me "you're a brilliant artist, Lauren"

I smiled and leant forward, kissing him softly. Before I knew it our kiss had deepened and I was laid on top of Joey, our lips still connected together…

"We don't have to, Lauren, not if you don't want to" Joey informed me, pulling away breathless

"No, I want to" I assured him, smiling "make love to me, Joey"

He smiled and connected our lips together, moving me upwards and back down onto the ground, his hands moving to the bottom of my shirt, pulling it up over my head…

"You okay?" Joey questioned afterwards, my head resting on his chest

"Perfect" I replied "do you think we should get organised and go?"

He glanced at his watch and nodded, both of us standing up, redressing before leaving…

"Thank you for today, Joey" I sighed as we arrived back just outside the Square

"So you had fun?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, I did, thank you" I replied

"You're welcome. So I'll see you soon, yeah?" he inquired

I nodded… "I'll call you"

He nodded in agreement and kissed me softly, both of us pulling away and smiling…

"I better go. Mum will be wondering where I am" I admitted, sighing

He nodded and smiled, kissing me once again before I climbed out of his car, making my way back to the Square…


	4. Chapter 4

LAUREN'S POV:

Today was the day I was going to introduce Joey to my family. Mum and Dad had always held a barbecue during summer and today was that day, and I'd asked if I could bring a friend…

"So, Lauren, what time does your friend get here?" Mum asked as me, her and Abi sat in the kitchen organising the food

"I said to get here for around half three" I informed her "I'll get that"

I made my way into the living room as the phone rang, picking it up and answering it…

"Hello" I greeted the person on the other end of the line

"Lauren, its Alice" the person informed me "is there anything you want me and Uncle Derek to bring?"

"Just yourselves and a bottle Mum says" I replied "what time will you be getting here?"

"Three I think. We'll see you then. Gotta go, bye" she proclaimed, hanging up the phone

I chuckled at my cousin and made my way back into the kitchen…

JOEY'S POV:

"Joey, don't you look handsome?" Mum sighed as I made my way down the stairs

"I wanna make a good impression on Lauren's parents" I admitted "I really like her, Mum"

"Oh darling, I'm sure they'll love you, just like I do" she assured me "drive carefully, yeah?"

I nodded and kissed her cheek, grabbing my jacket before making my way out of the front door, making my way to Albert Square. I pulled up outside number five and calmed my beating heart, locking my car before climbing the steps, ringing the doorbell…

"Hi, I didn't think you were coming" Lauren sighed as she opened the door to me

"Why wouldn't I?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "you look beautiful"

"I don't know. Nerves or something. Thank you" she replied "come through and meet everyone"

I nodded and she took my hand, leading me into the living room…

"Joey" Alice proclaimed, hugging me tightly "what're you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same question" I chuckled lightly

"This is Auntie Tanya and Uncle Max's barbecue" she informed me

"Auntie Tanya and Uncle Max? No, please tell me you're joking, Alice" I begged

"Joey, what's the matter?" Lauren asked worriedly

"Nothing, I have to go" I informed her, hurrying out of the house

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey hurried out of the house and I turned to Alice…

"How do you know my brother?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Your brother. Oh my God, no" I proclaimed, hurrying out of the house too

I hurried down the steps and managed to stop Joey just as he was about to drive off…

"This isn't true" he sighed as he unlocked his passenger car door and I climbed in

"I don't want it to be" I admitted "but you're Alice's brother, aren't you?"

He nodded, his hands gripping at the steering wheel... "If I could change it, I would"

"Why, Joey?" I inquired, taking one of his hands, entwining it with mine

"Because I hate my Dad" he informed me "he's an awful man"

"What, Uncle Derek? No way" I proclaimed "yes, some of his morals and methods are questionable but he wouldn't hurt his family"

"So he wouldn't smack my Mum?" he questioned, turning to face me "he wouldn't beat her senseless and knock her unconscious?"

"Joey" I sighed, tears filling my eyes as I saw he was telling the truth

"He's a horrible man, Lauren. And I don't know why my sister wants to be near him" he admitted

"He's her Dad, Joey. Does she know about what he did to your Mum?" I asked

"No, I always kept it well hidden from her, I had to" he replied

"Maybe now she's an adult she deserves to know the truth?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"She wouldn't believe me even if I did tell her. Derek's got her well and truly wrapped around his little finger" he sighed

"Maybe not but maybe she'd believe both of us?" I inquired

"You mean, you'd be there when I told her?" he questioned

"Of course" I informed him "Joey, I know we're cousins but if we weren't meant to be together it wouldn't feel so right every time we are. I wanna be with you and I'm gonna support you. Can you please come back inside?"

He smiled weakly and nodded. I smiled back and went to climb out of the car, Joey pulling me back to him, kissing me passionately before we both stepped out of the car, ready to tell Alice the truth about Uncle Derek…


	5. Chapter 5

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I made our way back into the house and into the living room, Uncle Derek's facial expression changing as he saw Joey…

"Alice, do you think Joey and I could talk to you please?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Sure, what about?" she questioned, standing up

"It's private" I informed her "let's go into the hall"

She nodded and followed Joey and I, Joey shutting the door behind her as she and I sat down on the stairs…

"So, what's up? How do you two know each other?" she inquired

I sighed and Joey and I exchanged a look…

"Hang on a minute, I know that look" Alice proclaimed "don't tell me you two?"

"We didn't know" I admitted, sighing heavily "if we did, it wouldn't of happened, at least I don't think it would've"

"Lauren's right, Al" Joey stated "we just met and there was that instant spark. We can't help how we feel"

"And how do you feel?" she asked, glancing at us both

"It's early days but I know I really, really like him" I admitted

"And I feel the same, Al" Joey informed his younger sister

I smiled up at him and he smiled back…

"Then I'm okay with it" she proclaimed "so, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Dad. Derek" Joey informed her "he's bad news, Al, you know he is"

"No he's not, Joey" she sighed "tell him, Lauren"

"Al, Joey's told me some stuff that you need to hear" I stated "you may not like it but you need to. You need to know what the man you look up to is really like"

I wrapped my arm around Alice's shoulder as Joey began to tell her everything he'd told me minutes previous…

"No, you're wrong. He wouldn't" she proclaimed

"Al, does it really look as though I'm lying?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow

I glanced at her as she shook her head, signalling no…

"How could I have been so stupid?" she asked "all I wanted was to know my Dad"

"And that's not a crime" Joey sighed "but I'm gonna keep you safe from now on, okay?"

"How? By taking me back to Mum's? I don't wanna go back there, Joey" she admitted

"Then how about you and I find a place here?" he suggested

"Are you serious?" Alice and I asked at the same time

"Why not? It's about time I moved out of home and you don't wanna go back home so what do you say?" he inquired

"Yes" Alice proclaimed, jumping up, flinging her arms around Joey's neck

"What's all this noise about?" Mum asked, she, Dad and Uncle Derek making their way into the hall

"Joey and I are finding a place together" Alice informed them

"Over my dead body" Derek proclaimed, his fists clenching at his sides

"What're you gonna do, eh, Derek? Hit me because I'm taking my sister away?" Joey questioned

"I'm warning you, Joey" Derek hissed

"Derek, let's get a drink, yeah? Calm you down" Dad suggested

"Get off me, Max" he proclaimed "you are not taking my daughter away now I've only just found her"

"I don't want anything to do with you anymore, Dad" Alice interjected

"What?" Derek asked, turning his gaze to his daughter

"Joey's told me everything about what you did to Mum" she admitted "how could you do those things?"

"What's she talking about, Del?" Dad questioned

"I don't have a clue. What poison have you been dripping into her ear?" Derek inquired

"Only the truth" Joey replied "Alice and I are moving in together and there's not a thing you can do about it"

"Derek" Dad proclaimed, pulling Uncle Derek back as he launched himself at Joey

"See what I mean now, Al?" Joey questioned, his hands on Alice's shoulders as she shielded him

"I think it's time we left" she admitted "thank you Uncle Max and Auntie Tanya. Sorry about all the disruption"

Mum and Dad nodded and I watched as Joey and Alice left, Joey shooting a smile at me as they left…

JOEY'S POV:

I'd booked Alice and I into a hotel room for the night and whilst she was showering I dialled Lauren's number, feeling bad about how I'd left things earlier on in the afternoon…

"Hey, I didn't expect to hear again from you today" she admitted as she picked up the phone

"Yeah, things got a bit out of hand, didn't they?" I questioned, chucking lightly "listen, do you think you can get out?"

"And do what? Go where?" she asked

"I'll pick you up and we'll go for a drive. I wanna see you, Lauren" I admitted

"And I wanna see you too" she informed me, a smile creeping onto my face "give me five and I'll see what I can do"

"Okay" I replied "text me"

LAUREN'S POV:

After coming off the phone with Joey I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen where Mum and Dad were clearing up…

"Anything I can do to help?" I asked, standing in the doorway

"No thanks, love, we're almost done" Mum informed me, drying her hands on the hand towel

"Okay. Do you mind if I go out for a bit? Just with Joey" I questioned, biting my lip nervously

"I don't think that's such a good idea, not after everything that's happened today" Mum admitted

"What do you mean? Mum, Joey isn't the bad guy in all this. Derek is" I proclaimed

"Lauren's right, Tan" Dad stated "I thought I knew my brother but I never thought he'd be capable of anything like that"

"Max, can you go outside and check if there's anything else we forgot to bring in?" Mum asked, raising an eyebrow at Dad

Dad glanced at me and Mum and nodded, Mum shutting the back door behind him…

"Lauren, is there something going on between you and Joey? If there is I'm not going to be angry, I just want to know the truth" she questioned

"There is. Neither of us knew we were related, I swear" I admitted

"No, how could you?! Derek's kept Joey a secret for years" she sighed "how far has this thing gone?"

"We've slept together" I informed her "I'm falling for him, Mum"

"Oh darling" she proclaimed, her hand on her heart "and how does he feel about you?"

"I'm sure he feels the same about me too" I replied

"Okay, you can go, but on one condition, tomorrow you and Joey tell your Dad about this?" she inquired

I inhaled and exhaled, nodding, signalling yes. She smiled and pulled me into a hug as Dad entered the house again…

"That's not something we see very often" he chuckled "can I have one please?"

Mum and I nodded and wrapped our arms around Dad, pulling away a couple of minutes later…

"I'm gonna go and call Joey" I informed them "thanks, Mum"

Mum smiled and I left the room, dialling Joey's number as I made my way back upstairs…

**So both Tanya and Alice know about the Joey/Lauren relationship and have taken it well, how will Max take it?**


	6. Chapter 6

LAUREN'S POV:

I stood in the living room, awaiting Joey's arrival. Shouting goodbye to Mum as he pulled up outside the house I made my way out and down the steps, climbing into his car, thankful of the heating due to the cold weather…

"You okay? How about Alice?" I asked as I fastened my seatbelt and Joey drove off

"We're both fine. She's sleeping" he informed me "it's been a long day for her"

"And for you too" I stated "you've gotta take care of yourself, Joey. Or let me"

"You mean you still wanna be with me?" he asked

"Yeah, I do" I admitted "I know it's not the simplest of relationships but this, what we've got, it works, right?"

"I think so" he replied, smiling

"Good, because I do too" I assured him "and something else you should know, Mum knows"

"She does? What did she say?" he inquired, shocked

"She's okay with it because I explained my feelings for you to her, but there's one thing she does want – she says we need to tell Dad, and I think we do too" I informed him

"Lauren, he'll freak. He'll kill me" he proclaimed

"He won't, I promise. Joey, please, we need to tell him" I sighed "there have been enough secrets in my family to last a lifetime"

"Hey, okay, we'll tell him. Why're you crying?" he asked worriedly, bringing his car to a stop

"It's nothing really" I replied, smiling through my tears "keep driving. Go on"

"No, tell me what's up" he stated, switching his engine off, turning to face me

"My family have only just got back on track" I began "we've been through a lot this past year. Mum and Dad split up last year and got back together when Dad came back from Manchester. At Christmas his secret wife turned up and it's taken this long for my Mum to trust him again"

"Lauren, I'm sorry" he sighed, entwining my hand with his

"It's okay" I assured him "but we've all promised no more secrets. That's how it is, Joey"

"Okay, we'll tell him" he stated "we'll tell him together"

I smiled widely and turned to face him fully, his lips capturing mine…

The next day came around far too soon for my liking. Joey and I had planned for him to come over at lunchtime when Dad would return for his lunch, and we were gonna tell him then…

"Hey, you're early" I sighed as I opened the door to Joey at half past eleven that morning

"I wanted to see you before we told your Dad, just in case" he admitted

"I'm sure he'll be fine after we've explained everything to him" I replied

"I hope you're right" he stated

"I hope I am too" I mirrored, moving towards him, pressing my lips to his gently

Lunchtime came and Mum and Dad had arrived back, making their way into the kitchen to organise some food as Joey and I watched TV. When Mum called us through we made our way in, sitting down next to each other at the table…

"Okay, what's going on?" Dad questioned, raising an eyebrow

"What do you mean?" I asked, taking a sip of my drink

"You're acting weird" he informed me "like you've done something wrong. What is it?"

"I need to just come out and say it" I sighed "Dad, Joey and I are together"

After a few moments silence… "Together, as in together, together?"

"Yeah, but we didn't know we were related when we first met" I replied

"And that makes it all okay, does it?" he asked "Lauren, you're cousins for crying out loud"

"It's not as if we played kiss chase together when we were younger. We met and there's something there we can't ignore, Dad" I admitted

"Max, you said to me you've never seen Lauren happier just lately" Mum interjected "that's Joey's doing"

"Mum's right, Dad" I informed him, glancing at Joey, a smile on his face "I'm sorry but it is"

He sighed and ran his hands over his face… "Don't be sorry, Lauren. You're my daughter; all I want is for you to be happy"

"So, what does that mean?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"It means I'm not gonna stop you being together" he explained "but Joey, I swear, if you hurt my daughter"

"I won't, Uncle Max, I promise you I won't" Joey assured him

"Thank you, Dad" I proclaimed, leaning across the table to hug him tightly

After Mum and Dad had gone back to work…

"Do you really have to go so soon?" I asked as Joey and I walked to the front door

"Yeah. I'm picking Alice up from work and then we're off house hunting" he informed me

"Good luck" I replied "when will I see you again?"

"When you wanna" he stated "how about tonight? We could go on our first official date?"

"I thought the pub was our first official date?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Okay, our second official date" he chuckled "so, what do you say?"

"Yes" I informed him "I'll see you tonight"

He smiled and opened the door, stepping out as I stood in the doorway opposite him. He pulled me towards him and kissed me gently but passionately, his arms wrapping around my waist as my hands travelled up his arms, locking around his neck…

"I'll see you tonight" he informed me, pressing his forehead against mine

I nodded and smiled as he moved a stray piece of hair from my face as we pulled away…


	7. Chapter 7

"Lauren, it looks like a bomb has exploded in here" Mum proclaimed as she entered mine and Abi's room late that afternoon as I was getting organised for my date with Joey

"I'm sorry. I'll clean it up, I promise. It's jus that Joey's taking me out and I don't know what to wear" I explained, sighing as I sat down on my bed

"Where's he taking you?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow as she began to tidy up some of the clothes

"I'm not too sure. I think we'll decide when he comes and picks me up" I informed her

"How about this?" she suggested, holding up a black dress

"Perfect" I replied, sighing with relief as she handed it to me "now just shoes and accessories to go"

"C'mon, I'll help" she chuckled as we began to root through my things

Half an hour later and I was ready to go, making my way downstairs and into the living room where Mum and Dad were sitting watching TV…

"I want you back for half past eleven, no excuses, okay?" Dad questioned, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and smiled as I began to check through my bag to see if I had everything I needed. I stood in the doorway awaiting Joey's arrival, saying goodbye to my Mum and Dad as he beeped his car horn, signalling his arrival. I quickly grabbed my leather jacket from the hook and made my way out of the house and down the steps, climbing into his car…

"Hey, you look amazing" he informed me, turning to face me as I fastened my seatbelt

"I wouldn't go as far as amazing" I replied, bowing my head in embarrassment

"I would. You're beautiful, Lauren" he stated "and don't let anyone tell you any different"

I smiled and nodded, raising my head so my eyes met his… "So, where're we going?"

"I was thinking the cinema and maybe a pizza?" he asked "does that sound okay to you?"

"Sounds perfect" I informed him

JOEY'S POV:

After bickering about Lauren not paying for anything we made our way into the cinema screen, my arm wrapping around her as the trailers started to play. We'd decided to see Argo, and like other girls would've, Lauren hadn't moaned. If anything, she was more excited than me…

"That film was amazing" she proclaimed as we walked out of the cinema screen hand-in-hand

"I'm glad you enjoyed it" I replied "so, pizza?"

She nodded as we began to walk again, hanging back a bit as we reached the doors to exit…

"Hey, what's up?" I asked worriedly

"Just two of my friends over there" she admitted "I don't want anyone to know about us yet"

"Oh, why?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"It's not that I'm ashamed or anything, it's just that they'll want to know all the gory details" she informed me "and for now, I'd rather keep what we have between us for now"

I nodded in understanding… "Let's go this way then"

I kept my hand in Lauren's as we made our way to another set of doors, letting her out of the cinema first, me walking out afterwards, her in front of me so she wasn't seen…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Thank you for tonight, and sorry for the little hiccup at the cinema" I sighed as Joey and I sat in his car outside his house

"It's fine, I understand. We still had a good time and that's all that matters" Joey replied

"Yeah, we did" I admitted "I don't wanna go inside"

"You sap" he proclaimed, chuckling

I feigned shock, hitting him gently, smiling at how natural things felt between us… "I miss you when I'm not with you"

"And I miss you too" he informed me "it's natural, babe"

"Yeah. I wish you didn't have to go back to the hotel" I sighed

"I'll see you tomorrow" he assured me "need to show you the place Alice and I have got, don't I?"

"You've got a place already?! Joey, why didn't you tell me sooner?" I questioned, shocked

"I wanted to wait and keep it a surprise" he informed me "but it's real close to here"

"It is? That's amazing" I proclaimed, hugging him tightly

He smiled as we pulled away, tucking a strand of hair behind my ear that had fallen when I'd moved to hug him. I closed my eyes at the touch as his fingertips trailed along my face, his hand cupping my cheek as I felt his lips move closer to mine. Five torturous seconds later his lips claimed mine in a sweet yet passionate kiss and I felt him pulling me towards his body…

"I should go before we get too carried away" I admitted reluctantly, having somehow ended up on Joey's lap straddling him

"Yeah, you should" he replied "I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

I nodded and moved back to the passenger side of the car, grabbing my handbag before climbing out. Joey put his window down as I walked onto the path and I bent down so I was face-to-face level with him…

"Thank you again for tonight" I stated

"You're welcome. Now it's 11:28pm, get inside before your Dad kills me" he chuckled

I nodded and kissed him chastely, hurrying up the steps and in the door with a minute to spare…

"Cutting it fine, aren't we?" Dad inquired as he made his way out of the living room

"Please tell me you weren't waiting up for me to make sure I was back on time?" I asked

"Your Mum and I were watching a film. Now go on, bed. You've got college in the morning" he informed me, motioning for me to disappear upstairs

**So Alice and Joey have found themselves a place and it's near to the Square? Where do you think it could be?**


	8. Chapter 8

LAUREN'S POV:

The next morning I awoke the earliest I'd ever woken at the weekend. I pulled on my dressing gown and made my way downstairs, Mum stood in the kitchen organising breakfast…

"It's not often we see you before dinnertime at weekends" she admitted "what's got you up so early?"

"I'm seeing Joey later. He's showing me his and Alice's new place" I informed her "what're you making?"

"Pancakes. Do you want some?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and smiled… "Do you want a coffee? Has Dad gone already?"

"Yeah, left first thing and should be back sometime tonight. Please" she replied

I nodded in understanding and began to make us a coffee each, setting it down on the table as she served up our pancakes…

JOEY'S POV:

"Lauren, Joey's here" Tanya shouted up the stairs to Lauren who descended minutes later

"What is it with you and always being early?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"You'll come to learn earliness isn't one of Lauren's strong points" Tanya informed me

"Alright, Mum" Lauren stated "haven't you got cleaning or something to be doing?"

"That's my cue to leave before I become embarrassing Mum" she replied "have a good day, you two"

Lauren and I smiled at her and left the house…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I walked hand-in-hand through the market, reaching the end…

"So, where's this flat?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Right this way, Madam" he replied, taking my hand, guiding me left of the market

"You're staying on the Square?" I questioned as we stopped outside the flat above the chip shop

"Yeah. Think you can put up with me being so close?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

I smiled widely and nodded, throwing my arms around his neck...

"You guys are definitely gonna have to decorate" I chuckled as me, Joey and Alice walked into the flat

"Tell me about it" Alice sighed "this place needs a woman's touch"

"It's not gonna be all pink, I can tell you that now" Joey proclaimed

"Since when have I been all about the pink?" Alice questioned, raising an eyebrow

Joey smirked and wrapped his arm around me… "You can help me decorate my bedroom if you'd like?"

I nodded and smiled… "I'd love to"

Joey wrapped both his arms around my waist and pulled me into him and as we were about to kiss…

"Ahem, cousin in the room" Alice informed us "in case you'd forgotten"

"How could we with you interrupting us all the time?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow

"Now, now, children" I chuckled "so when do you two move in then?"

"At the end of the week" Joey informed me

I smiled and wrapped my arms around him… "I'm gonna check out your room, see what I can do with it"

Joey nodded and I made my way through into his room, him following me…

"Fancy christening this place later on?" he questioned, wrapping his arms around me from behind

"Don't you think you should be spending some time with Alice? I don't want her feeling left out" I asked, wrapping my arms around his neck

"She knows she's my number one priority, but you're my girlfriend, Lauren" he replied "and she knows that too"

"That's the first time you've called me your girlfriend" I informed him, a smile on my face

"Well it's what you are, isn't it?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I guess so" I replied "so this is it? Boyfriend/girlfriend, yeah?" I asked

Joey nodded in agreement and captured his lips in mine…

**So, Joey and Lauren are gonna christen the new flat later on? Are you excited to read? And excited to see Joey, Lauren and Alice decorate the new flat too?**


	9. Chapter 9

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I made our way back to the flat later on that night after I'd taken Alice back to the hotel and set up a surprise for her…

"Shut your eyes" I informed her as we reached the front door

"What, Joey? Why?" she questioned, confused

"Just do it and you'll see" I replied, covering her eyes with one of my hands as I unlocked the door

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey's hand was covering my eyes as we made our way into the flat. I heard him shut the door behind us and move away from me…

"Okay, open" he informed me

I opened my eyes and saw that he'd set up a picnic on the floor for us, the room being lit by candles and fairy lights…

"When and how did you manage to do all this?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"Alice helped me" he informed me "do you like it?"

"I love it. So, what're we eating?" I inquired, sitting down on one of the many cushions

"Pizza. And we're drinking Bucks Fizz" he replied "I'll get some glasses"

I nodded and Joey returned to the room a minute later having retrieved us some glasses. A little while later I lay between his legs, my head against his chest, his heartbeat sending me to sleep…

JOEY'S POV:

I pressed a kiss to Lauren's neck and gently eased her onto the floor, covering her with the blanket from the sofa as I began to tidy away…

LAUREN'S POV:

I woke up a little while later, noticing Joey was nowhere to be seen. I stretched and made my way into the kitchen, wrapping my arms around his waist from behind…

"You disappeared on me, Branning" I whispered into his ear, kissing his shoulder blade softly

"You were asleep and I needed to clean up" he informed me

"You should've woken me up. I thought we were meant to be christening this place?" I asked

Joey turned around and wrapped his arms around my waist, a smirk on his face…

"Oh, we're still doing that" he informed me, pressing his lips to mine as he guided us backwards and back into the living room

JOEY'S POV:

I guided Lauren and I to the sofa, my body on top of hers as I began to shed her of her clothing, her doing the same to me. Somehow she'd managed to move herself on top of me and slid herself down onto my length, both of us gasping at the feeling. I held onto her waist tightly as she began to move slowly…

LAUREN'S POV:

I moved my hands back, resting them on Joey's knees for support as I began to move myself up and down on his length, his hand holding onto my waist, his free hand moving up to cup my still bra clad breast. I moaned loudly as Joey's length hit a particularly sensitive spot inside me and he smirked, raising his hips so he did it again and again, thrust after thrust…

JOEY'S POV:

I continued to raise my hips, reaching the spot inside Lauren every time that made her moan. She changed her position, her hands coming to rest on my chest, her still bra clad breasts rubbing against my bare chest every time, our lips connecting, our tongues fighting for dominance…

LAUREN'S POV:

"We're gonna have to make sure Alice doesn't find out about this" I chuckled as we redressed

"Definitely. She'll burn the sofa if she does and it's actually quite comfy" Joey replied, smiling

I nodded and kissed him softly… "Only a few more days to go and then you'll be here permanently"

"I can't wait" he informed me, kissing me once again "been not even a five minute walk away from you is amazing"

I smiled and entwined his hand with mine… "Walk me home?"

"Now what sort of boyfriend would I be if I didn't?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"A bad one" I informed him, leading him out of the flat

**Got some ideas running through my mind. Some you will like, some you won't…**


	10. Chapter 10

ALICE'S POV:

After finishing a very stressful day at work all I wanted to do was get home and put my feet up. I arrived outside mine and Joey's flat front door and pulled my keys from my bag when I noticed the door was ajar…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Hey, Al" I greeted her as I picked up her call

"Lauren, please tell me you're with Joey?" she questioned worriedly

"No, he's at work. Why? What's the matter? Are you okay?" I asked

"I think our flat's been robbed" she informed me

"What? Alice, where are you now?" I inquired

"Outside. I was just about to go inside when I saw the door was open. What do I do?" she asked

"Stay there and I'll come and get you" I informed her "and call Joey"

"Thanks, Lauren" she replied as we both hung up the phone

JOEY'S POV:

"Joey, when you get this you need to come to mine. It's urgent" I sighed as I listened to Lauren's voicemail message

I climbed into my car and drove to the Square, pulling up outside number five…

"Finally" she proclaimed as I was about to knock on the door

I was shocked as she dragged me inside by my jacket lapels, shutting the door behind me…

"If you wanted me, all you had to do was ask" I informed her, chuckling lightly

"Joey" Alice's voice whispered

"Al, what's the matter?" I questioned worriedly, hurrying over to my younger sister who stood in the living room doorway

"Our flat's been robbed" she informed me "I came home from work and the door was open. I didn't know what to do so I called Lauren"

"Have you spoken to the police?" I questioned, glancing between her and Lauren

"No, I wanted to wait for you" she admitted "Joey, what have we done to deserve this?"

"I don't know" I sighed "Lauren, can you call the police please, babe?"

She nodded and smiled, grabbing the phone from the cradle, dialling the police as I ushered Alice back into the living room, sitting her down on the sofa, her head resting on my chest…

LAUREN'S POV:

"How is she?" I asked, raising an eyebrow as I walked into the living room

"In shock more than anything" Joey informed me "what did the police say?"

"They're on their way. They need one of you to meet them at the flat" I replied

"Okay, I'll go" he stated "can you stay with Al?"

I nodded and he stood up, making his way over to me…

"You're the best" he whispered, kissing me softly

I smiled and wrapped my arms around his neck, raking my hands through his hair…

"I better go" he sighed, pulling away reluctantly "I'll try not to be too long. Can you try and get her to eat something?"

I nodded and smiled as he kissed me once again, watching as he kissed Alice's forehead before leaving…

JOEY'S POV:

An hour and a half later I made my way back to number five, Lauren opening the door for me as I was about to knock…

"Hey, how did you know I was coming?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I've been watching from the living room window for the past half an hour whilst Alice has been sleeping" she admitted as she shut the door behind us "how did it go?"

"Okay, I think" I sighed "they've dusted for fingerprints and everything and taken a statement. They're gonna come and take Alice's in the morning. Do you mind if we stay here?"

"No, course not" she replied "I'll just text Mum and let her and Dad know"

I nodded and kissed her softly, making my way into the living room, Alice stirring as we both sat down…

"You're back" she proclaimed sleepily "what did the police say?"

"Nothing that can't wait till morning" I informed her "they're gonna come and take your statement in the morning. You go back to sleep"

She nodded and did as I said, laying back down on the sofa…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Do you think Alice will be okay?" I inquired as Joey and I lay in bed together that night

"She'll be fine" he replied "she's strong and she's a Branning"

I smiled and kissed him lightly… "And how are you? I've forgot to ask"

"I'm okay" he assured me "thank you for today. You've been amazing"

"It's what girlfriends are for" I informed him "why're you looking at me like that?"

"Like what?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Like you want to tell me something but you're not too sure whether you should" I explained

"You can read me like a book, Lauren Branning" he sighed "there is something I wanna tell you but I'm not sure how you'll take it"

"What is it?" I asked worriedly, sitting up to face him

"Today's just made me realise how much I love you" he admitted

"What did you just say?" I inquired, shocked at his statement

"I love you. I think I've known for a while but today's just confirmed it" he informed me "you don't have to say it back but just know it's there"

"I love you too" I proclaimed, pursing my lips together as I gauged his reaction

A smile arose on his features and he captured his lips in mine, the kiss turning passionate as he moved me back towards the bedsheets…

"We can't" I sighed, pulling away reluctantly

"Why?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Abi will be home any time" I informed him "I don't want her to catch us in a state of undress"

He smiled and kissed me gently once again, both of us settling down to sleep…

**So, who do you think is responsible for Joey and Alice's flat being robbed? And do you think it's too soon for Joey and Lauren to say they love each other?**


	11. Chapter 11

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I re-entered the living room after Alice had finished speaking to the police…

"So, what did they say?" I questioned as I sat down next to Alice, Joey sitting on the other side

"They've got all the information I can give them" she informed us "and they've said we can go back and start to tidy up this afternoon"

Joey nodded and Alice rested her head on his shoulder…

"Al, why don't you go and have a shower and freshen up?" I suggested

She nodded and stood up, Joey squeezing her hand as she left the room…

"What am I gonna do, Lauren?" Joey asked as Alice shut the door behind her

"What do you mean?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"I promised Alice we'd be safe here" he sighed "and then we go and robbed"

"Don't blame yourself. It's not your fault" I proclaimed, taking his face in my hands

As he was about to answer me a knock at the door sounded and I made my way into the hallway, opening it to the police…

"Miss. Branning, is Mr. Branning home?" the officer asked

I nodded and motioned to the living room, letting him and his colleague in before showing them into the living room...

"Can I help you, officers?" Joey inquired as he stood up

"We've found something" he informed us

"What?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow

"A watch" he replied, pulling a bag from his pocket "do you recognise it?"

"That's Dad's" Alice's voice informed us "I bought it for him for his birthday"

"I should've known" Joey sighed, running his hands over his face

"Why would Dad do something like this?" Alice inquired

"Can you tell us where your father lives, Miss. Branning?" the officer questioned

"Across the road, number 23" she informed him

"Thank you. We'll be in touch" he stated "we'll see ourselves out"

I watched as the officers left the house and pulled Alice into my embrace as she looked on the verge of tears…

"How could he be so vicious?" she asked between sobs

Later on that evening I arrived back from Joey and Alice's flat having helped them clean up, making my way into the living room to find Mum and Dad watching TV…

"There's some dinner for you in the oven, darling" Mum informed me "are you okay?"

I sighed and shook my head… "Derek was the one who turned over Joey and Alice's place"

"You can't just throw accusations like that around, Lauren" Dad sighed "they'll get you into trouble"

"It's not an accusation, it's the truth" I informed them "his watch was found. Alice identified it as a present she bought him for his birthday"

"I knew that man was capable of many things but doing that to his own children. That's low" Mum sighed "how're Joey and Alice?"

"Alice is cut up, obviously" I replied "and Joey's Joey. He's not talking"

"He will when the time is right, love" Mum assured me, reaching out to squeeze my hand

"Do you mind if just skip tea?" I questioned "I just want a bath and bed"

"Of course" Mum replied

I smiled and leant down to hug her, smiling at Dad before leaving the room…

JOEY'S POV:

After checking on Alice making sure she was asleep I checked the front door was bolted and locked shut before making my way into my bedroom, putting my TV on low before dialling Lauren's number…

"Hey, you okay?" Lauren's voice asked as she picked up on the fourth ring

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just beat" I admitted "how're you?"

"I'll survive" she assured me "and Alice, how's she?"

"Asleep" I informed her "I didn't think she would be but I'm guessing it's lack of sleep"

"Yeah, probably so" she replied, stifling a yawn

"Sounds like you need to sleep too" I chuckled lightly

"I'm heading off to bed in a minute" she informed me "something you should be doing too"

"I am doing" I assured her "I just wanted to hear your voice. Thank you for everything"

"I've already told you, you don't need to thank me" she sighed "it's what I'm here for"

"I know but I wouldn't have been able to get through any of this without you" I admitted

"Is my boyfriend getting all soppy on me?" she questioned

"Maybe just a bit" I replied, chuckling "but don't tell anyone or else I'll have to kill you"

"Scout's honour" she assured me "have you heard anything from the police?"

"Derek's being charged with breaking and entering" I informed her "and the officer I spoke to says because of his record he'll most likely be refused bail"

"Good" she proclaimed "lock him up and throw away the key, the pig"

"I couldn't agree more, babe" I sighed "look, as much as I wanna chat, I'm gonna head to bed, I'm wiped. I'll see you tomorrow though, yeah?"

"Yeah" she replied "I'll treat us to breakfast at the caf"

"Sounds perfect. I'll text you in the morning" I informed her

"Night, Joey. I love you" she stated

"Night, babe. I love you too" I mirrored

**So, did you all guess correctly on who was responsible for the robbery then? **


	12. Chapter 12

LAUREN'S POV:

"I'll see you later" I informed Mum, Dad and Abi as I drained my coffee and placed my cup in the sink

"Where're you going, love?" Mum questioned, raising an eyebrow at me as I went to leave

"I'm treating Joey to breakfast" I replied "I think he deserves it after everything"

Mum smiled and I said my goodbyes, making my way out of the house, down the steps and out to the market, making my way into the caf a few minutes later…

"Sorry I'm late, babe" Joey sighed, kissing my cheek as he sat opposite me "Alice got a bit upset"

"Why? What happened?" I questioned worriedly, raising an eyebrow at him

"Derek's been in touch" he informed me "he wants to see her to explain what he did"

"What about you?" I asked

"No, he didn't say anything about me" he replied "and I'd probably say no anyway. Alice said no too"

"That's good then. It'd just open old wounds" I stated "so, what do you want?"

"Apart from you?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me "full English please, babe"

"Down boy" I chuckled "maybe later when I've got the house to myself. I'll go and order"

He nodded and smiled as I made my way over to the counter, ordering our meals before sitting back down…

"So, what time did you say you had to be at work?" I inquired as Joey and I made our way back out onto the market

"Not until this afternoon" he informed me "is your place free?"

"Should be" I replied "how about we go and find out?"

Joey nodded and I took his hand, leading him back to the house. Before I had time to call out to see if anyone was around, Joey had me backed up against the door, his lips on mine…

"Ugh, can you two not keep your hands off each other?" Abi's voice questioned, making us pull apart

"We didn't know anyone was in" I informed her "I thought you were going to the library"

"Bernadette's not going till later so neither am I" she replied "you two will have to wait"

"Abs, how about I give you some money to go and treat yourself?" Joey suggested

"You can't win me round that easily" she informed him

"How about if I give you £50? Will that change things?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"It might do" she replied, smiling sweetly

"Joey, no" I proclaimed "Abi, can you just go please?"

"Not if £50's on the table I'm not" she stated "so, hand it over and I'm gone for the day"

"The entire day?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, the day. Just like everyone else" she assured me "so, how about it?"

"Give her the money" I stated, making my way to the stairs as Joey pulled out his wallet

Joey handed Abi the money and she grabbed her things before leaving, Joey smiling at me as I stood at the stairs…

"So, you coming?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

He nodded and pulled off his jacket, throwing it onto the banister before chasing me up the stairs…

"I think you need to call in sick" I admitted as Joey and I lay together afterwards

"Oh you do, do you? How're you gonna make it worth my while?" he questioned

"I can do that again if you like?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow at him as I stroked my hand down his body, stroking him through his boxers

He smiled and reached into his jeans that lay on the floor, pulling out his phone, dialling his work. He placed the phone on the bedside table before turning to me, capturing my lips in his, moving my back against the bedsheets, working his way down my body. His lips continued their journey down my body and he placed his hands onto my bare waist, his hands burning my skin as his tongue flattened against my mound. My hips writhed above him and I draped my legs over his shoulders as he let his tongue run upwards and then back down, repeating the pattern before sucking my clit into his mouth…

"Oh, God" I moaned, my breath hitching in my throat as I entwined my hands in Joey's hair

My orgasm hit and my hips writhed above him as he kept his mouth on me as I came down from my high…

"That was, wow" I sighed as Joey crawled his way back up my body

"Take it you enjoyed that?" Joey asked, pulling away from my lips

I nodded and smiled, gasping as he pushed himself into me. I ran my hands up his back and dug my fingernails into his shoulder blades as he began to move, his head burying itself into my neck, sucking on the sweet spot just underneath my ear…

"I'm close" I whispered, my fingernails digging into his shoulder blades even more as the pleasure heightened, drawing me ever closer to my orgasm

"Fuck" I moaned, my chest hitting his as my orgasm hit, my hips writhing as Joey continued to move within me, trying to achieve his high


	13. Chapter 13

LAUREN'S POV:

I was sat drawing a picture of Joey and I from my laptop when the doorbell rang and a knock on the door sounded. Confused, I quickly glanced out the window, seeing Joey stood at the door…

"Hey" I greeted him as I opened the door to him, him storming past me and inside "hello to you too"

"She's gone to see him. She's gone to bloody see him" he proclaimed

"Woah, calm down" I stated "who's gone to see who?"

"Alice. She's gone to see Derek. After she told me she wouldn't" he informed me

"Oh" was all I could say in reply "how did you find out?"

"She left me a note. Here, read it" he sighed, shoving the note into my hand

I glanced at him as he sat himself down on the chair and opened the note…

"_Joey, I know you're not going to be pleased but I've gone to see Dad. Please understand my reasons for doing so. I love you, Alice"_

I glanced at him again and moved over to him, perching myself on his knee…

"I just thought now he was in jail I could keep her away from him" he admitted

"Joey, he's her Dad" I sighed "and I understand why she wants to see him"

"You do?" he asked, raising an eyebrow at me in intrigue

"Yeah, and if I know Alice as well as I think I do she won't let him wrap her round his little finger" I assured him

"You think so?" he questioned

"Yeah. She'll want closure and she'll want answers" I replied "how about I make us a coffee?"

He nodded, signalling yes and I smiled, cupping his cheek with my hand, kissing him gently before making my way out of the room…

JOEY'S POV:

I sat in the chair for a few moments longer as Lauren left the room to make us a coffee and then noticed what she was doing. I moved to the sofa where I'm guessing she'd been sitting and picked up her sketchpad, smiling as I saw the picture she was drawing of her laptop background. It was both of us on our first date…

"You weren't meant to see that" she admitted as she walked back into the room "it was going to be a present"

"I don't need presents" I informed her "having you is enough for me"

"What do you think?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow "and be honest"

"I love it. Just like you know I love all your work" I replied, wrapping my arm around her shoulder as she came and sat next to me on the sofa, handing me my coffee

LAUREN'S POV:

"What're you doing?" Joey asked as I shut my sketchpad and my laptop

"Spending time with my boyfriend" I informed him

"You can carry on if you want" he replied "you know I love seeing you draw"

"Normally I would but I think you need me" I admitted, pursing my lips together "as much as you don't want to admit it"

"It just hurts that she couldn't be honest with me" he sighed

"She didn't wanna hurt you, Joe" I replied "she doesn't wanna do anything to hurt you. You're her big brother"

"I know, and as her big brother I have a duty to protect her. When she's visiting him I can't" he proclaimed

"She doesn't need protecting though" I sighed "she's a big girl who can take care of herself. And do you really think she's gonna come to any harm at a prison?"

Joey sighed and shook his head, a smile rising on his features…

"Exactly. So stop worrying and let's not mention it again" I stated "what do you wanna do?"

"I can think of a few things" he replied, moving his face closer to mine

"Oh really? Like what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

He smirked and captured his lips in mine, wrapping his arms around my waist, pulling me on top of him to straddle him…

**What do you wanna see next?**


	14. Chapter 14

LAUREN'S POV:

"Now remember what we said, okay?" I asked Joey as we walked through the market back to his, Alice being home by now "we talk about it rationally and calmly, yeah?"

Joey nodded in agreement and reached into his pocket, pulling out his keys, letting us both into the flat…

"Hi, you two, you had a good day?" Alice asked as we walked into the flat, the door shutting behind us

"Yeah, have you?" I questioned, peeling my leather jacket off and hanging it up

"It's been good. What you two been doing? On second thoughts, I don't wanna know" she replied

"Alice" I proclaimed, chuckling "we've just been hanging out and having some lunch, haven't we, Joe?"

"You okay, Joey?" Alice inquired, raising an eyebrow at her older brother

"Not really, Al. Can you sit down please?" he asked

She nodded and both of us sat down, Joey sitting next to me and opposite Alice…

"Joey, what's wrong? You're scaring me" Alice admitted

"Stay calm" I whispered, squeezing Joey's hand, knowing this would be hard for him

"Nothing's wrong, Al. I just wanna know why you've been to see Derek" Joey informed her

"You got my note then, I take it?" she questioned

"Yeah. Why, Al? I thought he was out of your life, out of our lives?" he asked

"He is, now" she sighed "I just needed some answers, that's all. I'm not going to see him again"

"Sorry but your promises don't count for me much nowadays" he muttered

"Joey" I scolded as Alice's facial expression dropped

"You know what, Joey? Screw you" she proclaimed before hurrying into her bedroom

"Nice one" I sighed, turning away from my boyfriend

JOEY'S POV:

"Al, come out, please" I begged as I stood against her bedroom door, knocking persistently

"Why don't I have a go?" Lauren suggested, speaking to me for the first time since Alice had entered her bedroom, locking the door behind her

"Speaking to me now, are we?" I inquired, smirking

I chuckled as Lauren flicked a V at me and moved to the door, knocking lightly…

"Al, it's me. Let me in" Lauren informed her

LAUREN'S POV:

I heard Alice's footsteps as she moved towards the door, unlocking it and letting me into her room. I turned to Joey and smiled reassuringly before she shut the door behind us…

"Why does he have to be such a dick where our Dad's concerned?" she questioned, sniffing back her tears

"He's your brother and he loves you, Al" I informed her "all he wants to do is protect you"

"I don't need protecting, Lauren" she sighed heavily "I'm 21 and can look after myself"

"I know but your big brother's always gonna be there for you" I replied "I wish mine was"

"What?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"I had a brother. He was called Bradley" I admitted "he ended his life for the love of his life"

"What? Why?" she questioned, shocked at my admission

"Stacey, his wife, she killed the man who raped her, and Bradley threw himself off of the Queen Vic roof because the police thought it was him" I explained

"Lauren, I'm so sorry" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly

I hugged her back for a second before pulling away… "It's fine. But it's why I hate seeing you and Joey argue. Brothers and sisters are meant to be there for each other no matter what. If I had my time with Bradley back, I'd do things so much differently"

"I'm sure he would too" she replied "okay, I'll speak to Joey"

I smiled and squeezed her hand, both of us standing up and making our way out of the room…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren, followed by Alice made their way out of her bedroom and I stood up, smiling at Alice, opening my arms as she hurried over to me, hugging me tightly…

"I'm sorry" she whispered as she buried her head into my chest

"I'm sorry too" I mirrored "I just wanna protect you"

"I know" she replied, her hands squeezing my waist momentarily before pulling away

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I sat on the sofa watching TV after Alice had gone back to work when he brought up the subject of Bradley…

"I heard you talking to Alice about Bradley, how come you didn't tell me?" he asked

"The subject's never really come up" I admitted "oh yeah, by the way, I had a brother but he threw himself off the local's roof"

"Lauren" he sighed "can you just let me in, for once, please?"

"I don't need to, Joey. It happened ages ago" I sighed "I'm all about the future now"

"Promise me if you ever need to talk, I'll be the one you turn to?" he questioned

"I promise" I replied, kissing him softly as I snuggled further into him

**So, both Alice and Joey know about their cousin Bradley, what do you want to see happen next?**


	15. Chapter 15

**Very big time jump in this chapter…**

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I had been together a year. A whole year. My longest relationship to date…

"Happy anniversary" Alice proclaimed as Joey and I walked out of his bedroom that morning

"Thanks, Al" I replied, chuckling as she pulled us both in for a hug

"Yeah, thanks sis. Can we save the hugs till later? I need coffee" he admitted

"I think he's a little hungover" I whispered, smiling

"I heard that" Joey informed me from the kitchen

"You were meant to" I replied as Alice and I sat down at the table, Joey returning a minute later with his coffee "where's mine?"

"I didn't know you wanted one, did I?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"A year together and he still doesn't know I have coffee every morning" I sighed "do you want one, Al?"

"No thanks. I should be heading to work" she informed us "I'll see you both later"

"Bye" Joey and I replied in unison as she got her things together and left the flat

JOEY'S POV:

"Joey, I love it. Thank you" Lauren sighed as I presented her with her anniversary present, a photo montage of all our photos over the year

"Yeah? Alice helped me put it together" I informed her

She smiled and kissed me gently, setting the photo collage on the floor as I pulled her back onto the sofa with me…

"Every time" I sighed, both of us quickly straightening up as a door in the lock sounded

Lauren chuckled and finished straightening herself up as Alice entered the living room…

"You two okay?" she asked as she set the shopping bags down on the table

I nodded, signalling yes, pulling Lauren into me as I switched on the TV…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Babe, I've been thinking" Joey admitted as he entered the bedroom later that night

"Careful" I chuckled "no, go on"

"How about you move in here?" he suggested "you spend pretty much all your time here anyway"

"Are you serious?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "Joey, I'm only 19"

"So?" he asked

"I don't think I'm ready to move away from my parents" I admitted

"Lauren, you're not gonna be a million miles away from them" he chuckled "you'll still see them every day"

"Do you really want me to? What about Alice?" I inquired

"Yes, I really do" he informed me "and she'll be fine with it. She loves you"

"Okay, let's do it" I stated

"Can you repeat that please?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Okay, let's do it" I mirrored my previous statement

Joey smiled widely and threw himself onto the bed next to me, making me laugh loudly, a squeal escaping my lips as he pulled me on top of him...

"I love you" he informed me as his lips brushed mine

"I love you too" I mirrored, my lips slanting over his


	16. Chapter 16

LAUREN'S POV:

"Not a hope in hell, Lauren. You're nineteen years old" Mum proclaimed

"What's going on in here? You can hear you two in the market" Dad asked as he walked into the kitchen

"Lauren thinks she and Joey are moving in together" Mum informed Dad

"I don't think so. I know so" I replied

"Tan, she's nineteen, babe" Dad stated

"What difference does that make, Max? She's still a child" Mum proclaimed

"I'm not, Mum" I sighed "I'm an adult and I'm capable of making my own decisions" I informed her

"Lauren's right, Tan. And besides, it's not as if she's moving to Tim buck-two" he replied

"I'm gonna be a two minute walk, if that" I stated "and a minute's walk from the salon"

"Okay, okay" she sighed "but you have to come and see me every day. As much as you don't think you are, you're still my baby"

"I know, Mum" I chuckled "thank you"

She smiled widely as I hugged her and then hugged Dad, leaving the room to start packing…

"I'm gonna miss you" Abi admitted as she and Oscar walked into the room

"Hey, least you don't have to complain about not having your own room anymore" I chuckled "you okay, Oscar?"

"I'm sad, Laur" he sighed "I don't want you to go"

"Hey, don't cry, mate" I begged, feeling tears well up in my own eyes "I'll be only a couple of minutes. Abi, Mummy or Daddy will bring you to see me anytime you like, won't you?"

Oscar looked up at Abi and she nodded, signalling yes, putting a smile onto his face…

"That's better" I informed him, hugging him tightly

JOEY'S POV:

"Ready?" I asked as Lauren walked down the stairs, me taking the last of her bags from her

She nodded and smiled as I wrapped my arm around her waist, Uncle Max, Auntie Tanya, Abi and Oscar entering the hallway from the kitchen…

"I'm not gonna say call me when you get there or anything" Tanya chuckled as her eyes welled up with tears

Lauren smiled and moved forward to hug her Mum, being pulled in abruptly; she almost lost her footing…

"Thank you for letting me do this" I heard her whisper to her Mum

"You look after her, you hear me, or you've got me and this one to answer to" Max informed me, motioning down to Oscar

I nodded and shook his outstretched hand, smiling. After Lauren had said her goodbyes we left number five, making our way back to the flat…

"Surprise" Alice proclaimed as we walked inside

"What's all this?" Lauren questioned, raising an eyebrow as I shut the door behind us

"Dinner. I've made your favourite" she informed us

I smiled at my younger sister and hugged her… "We'll just dump Lauren's bags"

She nodded and began to set the table as Lauren and I made our way into our bedroom…

LAUREN'S POV:

"I thought we were just dumping bags?" she asked as I pressed my lips to hers

"If a guy can't take advantage of having his girlfriend in his room, when can he?" he inquired

"Not when your sister's just outside" I informed him, pushing him away

"Guys, come on, it's gonna get cold" Alice proclaimed

Lauren smiled as I groaned and kissed me gently, both of us heading out into the living area…

**So, what sorta stuff would you like to see now J/L are living together?**


	17. Chapter 17

LAUREN'S POV:

Both Joey and Alice had left for work and I had the day off college so decided to do some drawing, something which I hadn't done in a while what with being rather preoccupied with dating Joey. Placing my headphones into my ears I pressed play on my iPod and began to draw…

JOEY'S POV:

I arrived back at the flat and called Lauren's name, confused as to why she didn't answer. Stepping into the living room I saw her sitting facing the TV, her headphones in, scribbling away in her sketchpad, a smile arising on my face as I saw what she was drawing, me…

"Guessing I'm your favourite subject?" I asked as I leant on the back of the sofa

"Shit, Joey" she proclaimed, pulling her headphones from her ears

"Sorry, babe" I replied "nice drawing, by the way"

"I guess you're my inspiration" she admitted "or a hindrance seeing as though I don't wanna draw anything or anyone else"

I smiled and kissed her temple, her eyes shutting as my lips touched her skin… "Do you want a drink and something to eat?"

"Please. I'm starving" she informed me, setting her sketchpad and iPod down on the sofa

LAUREN'S POV:

After dinner I went back to drawing as Joey went back to work. After a few more hours of drawing I decided to stop, having finished a portrait of Joey and decided to make a start on dinner. Tonight I was cooking for me, Joey and Alice…

"Lauren, that was delicious" Alice proclaimed

"Who knew my baby was such a good cook!" Joey sighed, leaning back in his chair

**I know it was only a short chapter but I'm seriously stumped for ideas now. Help is needed and wanted please…**


	18. Chapter 18

LAUREN'S POV:

The weeks leading up to this moment had been extremely stressful but it was finally over. My exams were done and my submission pieces had been accepted and had been sent off for grading. Now it was just a waiting game…

"Lauren, you're gonna drive yourself crazy if you sit here staring at these four walls" Joey sighed

"I can't focus on anything, Joey" I admitted "it's driving me crazy not knowing my results"

"Okay, how about you and I go out for the day?" he suggested, raising an eyebrow "we can do anything, go anywhere you like"

"There is something I've always wanted to do" I admitted

"Yeah. Tell me" he stated, sitting down next to me

"Go karting" I informed him "and it'll be fun to whip your butt"

"Is that a challenge, Branning?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"No, it's a promise" I replied, leaning forward as he did the same, my lips capturing his

"Then we better be off then, hadn't we?" he asked, pulling away abruptly

I snapped out of my moment and stood up, taking my coat that he'd picked up from his hands, pulling it onto my body as we left the flat…

JOEY'S POV:

"Good luck, babe. Try not to be too disappointed when I kick your butt" I chuckled as Lauren and I sat in our go-karts, getting our final safety checks

"You'll be the one that's disappointed" she replied

"Okay, you ready to go, guys?" the instructor questioned

Lauren and I both nodded and he stepped away from the track and started the lights, Lauren driving off as they turned from red to green. I chuckled and sped off after her, meeting her side as we drove around the track…

LAUREN'S POV:

I sped up as Joey met my speed and drove away from him, glancing behind me quickly to see he was hot on my heels. Speeding up again I could see the end of the track in sight and put my foot down, reaching the finish line and winning the first race. Stopping at the side of me…

"Best out of five?" Joey asked

I nodded and smiled, turning my head to the lights again, this time Joey setting off before me. I could tell he was getting into it as he sped off ahead of me and managed to win the second and third race, me winning the fourth and him winning the fifth...

"What were you saying about winning?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow at me as we stepped out of our karts

"I let you win" I informed him, pulling my helmet from my head, shaking my hair into place

"Whatever helps you sleep at night" he chuckled "just admit it, you're a sore loser"

"I am no such thing" I proclaimed "seeing as though you're the winner, dinner's on me tonight. I'm thinking takeaway?"

"I thought the winner got a better prize than a takeaway?" he inquired

"Whatever gave you that idea?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Well even though I won what I have in mind could prove to be very distracting for the both of us" he informed me

"I'm okay with just the takeaway thanks" I replied "let's get changed and get home"

Joey sighed and followed me in the direction of the changing rooms, both of us meeting back at the reception area before heading back to the Square…

"Where've you two been?" Alice inquired as we reached the front door of the flat

"Go-karting" I informed her "Joey suggested we did something fun to take my mind off my grades"

"Do neither of you check your phones?" she questioned

"They've been in a locker for the last couple of hours" I replied "what's the urgency?"

"Your tutor rang. She wants to see you at college in about ten minutes" she admitted

"What? Did she say why?" I inquired

"No. What're you gonna do, Lauren? You can't make it there in time" she proclaimed

"I can try my hardest" I informed her as I ran off

**So why does Lauren's tutor want to see her?**


	19. Chapter 19

LAUREN'S POV:

I couldn't believe I'd managed to run all the way to college and make it in time. Regaining my breath as I ran walked down the corridor to my tutor's office, I realised how unfit I was…

"Lauren, nice to see you, are you okay?" my tutor asked as she opened her door to me

"Fine" I assured her "my cousin took the message and me and my boyfriend had been out so I've just had to run here to make sure I was here in time"

She smiled warmly and motioned for me to take a seat, pouring me a glass of water…

"Thank you" I sighed gratefully, taking a sip "so why did you want to see me?"

"One of your university choices has been in touch. Newcastle" she informed me

"What did they say?" I asked, biting my lip nervously

"It's nothing to be worried about" she assured me "they want to offer you a place three months early"

"They do?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yes. They think your artwork's brilliant and they want you to start their programme immediately" she explained

"That's brilliant. But I'd need to think about it" I admitted

"What is there to think about?" she asked "Lauren, this is an amazing offer"

"I'd need to talk to my family about it" I informed her "I can't just up and leave. How long do I have to make a decision?"

"They told me a week" she replied "but I thought you'd jump at the chance"

"I want to and I would but I've got my family to think about" I admitted

"Okay, I understand" she stated "I'll ring them and tell them you need time to make a decision"

"Thank you" I sighed "if that was everything, I'll be off? I've got a lot of thinking to do"

She nodded and showed me to the door, me making my way back to the Square in a daze…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren made her way through the door half an hour later. I could tell something was on her mind…

"Al, can you give us five minutes please?" I asked my younger sister, concerned about Lauren

She nodded and disappeared into her bedroom as I took Lauren and guided her to the sofa…

"What happened, baby?" I inquired softly, entwining my hands with hers

"One of my universities contacted my tutor" she admitted "I've got a place at Newcastle as of now if I want it"

"Babe, that's fantastic" I proclaimed, hugging her tightly "how come you're not excited?"

"Joey, you and me have only just got properly settled. I can't up and leave. Unless" she stated

"Unless what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Unless you come with me. Come with me to Newcastle, Joe" she begged

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Will Joey go with Lauren to Newcastle if she decides to take the university place and if not, what does it mean for their relationship?**


	20. Chapter 20

"_Unless you come with me. Come with me to Newcastle, Joe" _

JOEY'S POV:

"Lauren, are you crazy?" I proclaimed "I can't just up and leave. Neither can you"

"Why not? Joey, this is university. I was always gonna go someday" she informed me

"I know you were but I can't come, I'm sorry" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Why can't you? Oh, let me guess, Alice?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"That and other things, babe" I replied "we've just got this place. I can't leave her in the lurch"

"Joey" she sighed, placing her hands on my shoulders "Alice has got a good job and I'm sure she could afford the rent on this place by herself. She doesn't need her older brother looking out for her all the time"

"And what about my job? What about your family?" I inquired

"Quit your job" she begged "I'm sure plenty of bars in Newcastle are looking for barman and as for my family, they always knew university was planned. They'll understand"

"And will they understand me going with you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"I'll talk to them about that. Just think about it. You and me in our own place. Alone. Being able to do whatever we liked whenever we liked. No interruptions" she stated, her lips working their way down my neck

"Are you sure you want me to come?" I questioned

"What sort of a question is that?" she inquired, her face moving to meet mine "of course I do. This is a new chapter of my life and I want you in it"

I watched her for a moment as her eyes bore into mine… "Okay. Yes. Let's do it"

"Yeah, really?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and smiled widely, a smile erupting on her face as she moved into my arms, kissing me passionately…

"Ugh, you two are disgusting" Alice proclaimed as she walked into the flat

"Sorry, sis" I chuckled, wiping my lips "can you sit down please? There's something I need to discuss with you"

"I might go and talk to my parents" Lauren admitted, standing up, kissing me softly "see you later, Al"

"Bye" she replied "so, shoot?"

LAUREN'S POV:

I made my way down the stairs and out of the flat and threw the market back to where I used to live, making my way inside to find Mum and Dad in the kitchen…

"Just the people I wanted to see" I informed them as I sat down at the table

"Oh yeah? How much this time?" Dad questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Not that, but if you're willing" I replied, chuckling as I held my hand out "no, right, my tutor called me into the college earlier on"

"What for? You're not in trouble, are you?" Mum inquired

"No. Newcastle university have been in touch" I admitted "they're offering me a place as of now"

"Seriously?" Mum asked "you're going to take it, right?"

"Of course" I replied "but Joey's coming with me"

"Hang on, what're you gonna do about accommodation and money?" Mum questioned

"That's where you two come in" I admitted, biting my lip nervously

"Go on" Dad stated, raising an eyebrow

"I was wondering if I could borrow some money for the deposit on a place and then when Joey's working we'll pay you back" I explained

"What do you say, Max?" Mum questioned

"I say yes" he admitted

"Really? Thank you, Dad" I proclaimed, hugging him tightly

**YAAAAAAAAAAAY! So Joey and Lauren are moving to Newcastle. Thoughts?**


	21. Chapter 21

LAUREN'S POV:

This was it. The day Joey and I were leaving Albert Square for our new life in Newcastle. We'd managed to find a place literally around the corner from my university and we were moving there the weekend before I started, Mum and Dad coming with us to help us move in…

"Okay, we'll follow you two in the car with the rest of your stuff" Dad informed me and Joey that morning as we stood outside number five

Joey and I nodded and turned as Joey's name was called…

"I thought we'd already said goodbye?" he questioned as Alice hurried over to us

"We have but you forgot this" she informed him, handing him a photo frame

"Hey, come on, don't cry" he sighed, pulling Alice into him as she began to sob

"You're gonna be seeing us next weekend, Al" I replied, rubbing her back soothingly

"I know, but it's just gonna be weird you two not being here" she admitted

I smiled and as she pulled away from Joey hugged her… "Look after yourself, okay?"

She nodded… "And make sure you look after my brother. And you, Mr, make sure you look after her. She's special"

"You don't have to worry about that, Al" Joey assured her, kissing my forehead

"Right you two, we better be going" Dad announced, Alice pulling us both in for a hug

"Safe journey and call me when you get there" she stated

We nodded and climbed into Joey's car, him driving us there as Mum and Dad were selling my car and transferring the money into my bank account…

Joey and Lauren's new flat. Well, how I'd imagine it to be:

. 


	22. Chapter 22

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I had settled into our new life in Newcastle fairly quickly, Joey managing to obtain himself a job as bar manager at a local bar not too far from where we were living…

"So, what's on the agenda for today?" Joey asked as we sat down at the breakfast table

"Well seeing as though I have the day off it looks like it'll be cleaning this place" I sighed

"What? Why? It's fine" he stated, shovelling a spoonful of cereal into his mouth

"Are you serious? Joey, look around" I proclaimed "there's clothes everywhere. Did your Mum never teach you to clean up after yourself? You weren't as bad as this in the Square"

"Well Lauren, if you don't remember, we have been rather busy" he stated, a smirk on his face

"That's no excuse, Joey" I replied, smiling at him as he entwined our hands "how long till you have to go to work?"

"An hour. How come?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I was thinking you might like to join me in the shower?" I asked

"You don't need to ask me twice" he proclaimed, standing up, throwing me over his shoulder

After our impromptu shower session which saw to us using all the hot water Joey got organised and left for work and I got started on making the place look half decent. Two hours later I was done and I decided to head out, needing to start taking photographs for my next project…

JOEY'S POV:

"Sorry, we're not open" I informed someone as they walked into the bar as I was unloading the delivery

"It's okay, I know the owner" Lauren's voice replied

"Oh hello you" I greeted her, smiling "come to see if I fancy a quickie in the office?"

"No" she chuckled "although it does sound tempting. I've gotta start my new project"

"The photography one?" I asked, going back to unloading the delivery

"Yeah, the basis is importance" she sighed "and I have no idea where to start"

"What do you mean importance?" I inquired, just as confused as she was "did your tutor not say anything else?"

"She said it can be anything important to me" she explained "but there's so many things that are"

"One being me I hope?" I inquired

"Of course" she assured me, leaning over the bar, meeting my lips with her own

I smiled… "Well I finish here in a couple of hours. How about we see if we can figure something out over lunch?"

"Are you asking me on a date, Joey Branning?" she questioned

"Maybe. So, what do you say, Miss. Branning?" I asked

"I say yes" she replied "you just tell me where and when and I'll be there"

I nodded and smiled, kissing her softly… "Go home and I'll text you. You're too distracting"

Lauren feigned shock and chuckled, kissing me once more before leaving the bar and heading home…

**Leave me ideas of what you'd like to see Lauren photograph for her next project. Thanks!**


	23. Chapter 23

LAUREN'S POV:

"Thank you for that" I sighed contentedly as Joey and I walked into the flat

"You're welcome. Anything for my baby" he replied, kissing my forehead "do you want a coffee?"

I nodded and smiled, pulling my jacket off as I made my way to my laptop, plugging the cable from my camera to move all the photos onto my laptop so I could get started on my project…

"It's coming together great, babe" Joey informed me as he sat next to me as I worked on my project

"Yeah, it is" I stated "now all I have to do is wait for my Mum to email me some pictures and I can continue"

"So how do you suggest we use our time till then?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I've got a couple of ideas" I informed him "fancy having an afternoon in bed?"

Joey smiled and nodded as I shut my laptop and stood up, him standing up too as we made our way into the bedroom. As soon as our bedroom door was shut Joey pinned me up against the back of it, his lips capturing mine. I unbuttoned his shirt and let it fall from his body, letting his lips take advantage of my now exposed neck, a string of moans escaping my lips as he bit down softly, his tongue soothing the sting…

Pushing myself away from the door, our lips still connected we moved to the bed, me on top of him. Joey smirked at the position, he always liked me being in control. Reciprocating his smile I began to kiss my way down his body, sucking on the sweet spot of his neck for a moment before moving downwards, continually pressing my lips against his chest. As I reached his jeans I unbuckled the belt and popped open the button, him helping me shimmy himself out of them…

"These need to come off too" I informed him, running my finger along the top of his boxers, a groan escaping his lips

Moving off of him he removed his boxers and I smiled, deftly unhooking my bra and removing my panties, gasping as Joey pulled me onto him, lowering me onto his length…

"That is never gonna get old" Joey chuckled as we lay together afterwards

**Right, come on, guys, I need your help. WHAT NEXT?**


	24. Chapter 24

LAUREN'S POV:

"Who was that then?" Joey asked as I walked back into the living room after coming off the phone

"Abs" I informed him "she's coming to stay the weekend. And she's bringing Jay with her. We're gonna have a girly weekend"

"And what are me and Jay meant to do whilst you two do your girly stuff?" he questioned

"I don't know. Go out for a few beers, watch a football game, play FIFA, I don't know" I replied

"And where are they gonna sleep?" he asked, raising an eyebrow

"Abs and I are having the bed" I informed him, smirking as his face dropped "and you and Jay are gonna have the sofas"

"So I'm being kicked out of our bed in favour of your sister?" he inquired

"Yeah, pretty much" I replied "so are you okay with it or not? Either way, I don't care"

He smiled and wrapped his arms around me… "How long do I have you to myself for?"

"Until tomorrow morning" I informed him "is there something in particular you were thinking of doing?"

He nodded, pressing his lips against mine softly, guiding me back into our bedroom...

JOEY'S POV:

"Lauren, just ignore it. Whoever it is will go away" I sighed as she climbed out of bed

"They're not going to anytime soon" she proclaimed, pulling her t-shirt over her head

The silence in the room was broken as I heard squeals and choruses of "it's so good to see you". Sighing I climbed out of bed and pulled my t-shirt on followed by my jeans, finding Abi and Jay stood in our living room…

"You just gonna stand there or are you gonna give me a hug?" Abi asked, raising an eyebrow

I smiled and hugged her, shaking Jay's hand before wrapping my arm around Lauren's waist… "We weren't expecting you till tomorrow?"

"We thought we'd surprise you" she admitted "we weren't interrupting anything were we?"

"Well we were kinda" I began, Lauren treading on my foot subtly to shut me up

"Right, who wants a drink?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

Both Abi and Jay nodded as I took Abi's suitcase from her, dumping it in mine and Lauren's room as Jay dumped his bag by the sofa…

"Abi's already told me we've been relegated to the sofa" he informed me "how's life, man?"

"Good thanks" I replied "how's things with you?"

"Good" he mirrored, smiling "happy as can be"

"Me too" I stated, smiling as I saw Lauren and Abi giggling in the kitchen

LAUREN'S POV:

"Right, grub's up. What movie are we gonna watch?" I informed Joey, Abi and Jay as I walked back into the living room, sitting down next to Joey again

"I'm in the mood for a horror" Jay admitted

"Me too" Joey stated, smiling at me

"I am too but c'mon, it's not fair on Abs" I sighed, glancing at my obviously petrified sister

"Come on, Branning flakes. I'll protect you" Jay assured her, pulling her into his side

"So, horror then, yeah?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

Abi nodded nervously and Jay and Joey nodded confidently…

"Women In Black or Paranormal Activity?" I asked, glancing back at the three sat on the sofa

"Paranormal Activity" Joey and Jay proclaimed in unison

I nodded in agreement and placed it into the DVD player, grabbing the remote as I went to sit back on the sofa next to Joey, cuddling into him… "It's not that scary, Abs, honestly"

She nodded and cuddled further into Jay's side, pulling the quilt of Jay's bedding that we'd got out earlier around her so she could shield her face. I smiled and rested my head on Joey's chest as I pressed play…

**What else would you like to see the foursome get up to on their weekend together?**


	25. Chapter 25

LAUREN'S POV:

"So how're things with you and Jay then?" I asked as Abi and I walked into the Metro Centre

"Really good. Going from strength to strength" she informed me, a wide smile on her face "we slept together for the first time the other day"

"Really? My baby sister's all grown up" I proclaimed, hugging her tightly "was it everything you wanted your first time to be?"

"And more" she informed me "he was so sweet and caring"

"Good, or I'd rip his balls off" I replied, smiling sweetly as she looked at me shocked

"You don't have to worry about him hurting me" she assured me "I think he knows Joey would kill him too"

"That's a definite" I chuckled

"So how are things with you and Joey?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Really good too, thanks" I replied "we're enjoying the independence"

"I bet. I'm thinking of applying here for uni, what do you say?" she asked

"Abs, that'd be amazing. But what about you and Jay?" I questioned

"He said he'd come with me. There's not much keeping him in the Square" she explained

"Well I think it'd be a great move for both of you" I admitted, smiling

JOEY'S POV:

Jay and I were playing FIFA in the now deserted living room seeing as though Abi and Lauren had gone out for the day…

"Things going okay between you and Abs then?" I questioned, my gaze focused on the screen

"Yeah thanks. And you and Lauren?" he asked, his eyes not moving from the screen either

"Yeah, really good" I informed him

"Did Abs tell you she's thinking of applying for uni up here?" he inquired

"No, that's good. I think it'd do her good to get away from the Square" I admitted

"Me too" he replied

"Have you talked about when the time comes, would you come with her?" I asked

"I've said I would" he informed me "there's nothing much keeping me in the Square

I turned to him and smiled… "You really love her, don't you?"

"More than life itself" he replied "you're the same with Lauren, aren't you?"

I nodded, signalling yes and smiled… "Looks like we've both fallen on our feet"

He nodded in agreement, both of us going back to a comfortable silence as we continued our game…

LAUREN'S POV:

Abi and I made our way back to mine and Joey's all shopped out late that evening…

"I can't believe you convinced me to stay for late night shopping too" I sighed as we walked in the main building door, heading to the lifts

"Might as well make the most of it while we can" she replied

I nodded in agreement and we stepped into the lift, me pressing the floor we needed to be on button. We arrived outside the flat door and I dumped my bags, Abi doing the same as I unlocked the door…

"Joey. Jay" I shouted as we walked inside "we may need your help"

"What with?" Joey asked, appearing in the doorway, Jay behind him

"Our bags. We both went a little crazy" I admitted, smiling sweetly

"How crazy's crazy?" Joey questioned as he walked towards the door, his mouth dropping open as he saw the amount of bags

"There's some things in there that you'll appreciate too" I informed him, smiling

"Ugh, guys" Abi proclaimed as Jay kissed her cheek and began to bring the bags in

Joey smirked at my comment as he purposely brushed his body against mine, following me into the kitchen as I switched the kettle on…

"Y'know, I'm very much looking forward to Abi and Jay going home tomorrow" he informed me

"Really? And why's that?" I inquired

"We'll have some alone time again" he replied, whispering into my ear "and I can't wait"

**Thinking of Abi and Jay possibly extending their visit for another couple of nights, what do you think? Or should I give Joey a break?**


	26. Chapter 26

LAUREN'S POV:

"Safe journey back. Call me when you get there" I proclaimed as Abi and Jay climbed into their taxi that would take them to the train station

"Babe, can we go inside? It's freezing" Joey asked

I chuckled and nodded, waving at the taxi once more before it rounded the corner, pushing Joey gently into the flat…

"So now I've got you to al myself" he stated, wrapping his arms around my waist

"Unfortunately not. My photography assignment is due today and I haven't finished it" I informed him, pushing him away

"Lauren, babe, you're killing me here" he sighed

"Later, I promise" I assured him, kissing his pouted lips softly

JOEY'S POV:

I was playing FIFA waiting for Lauren to come back from university when there was a knock at the door…

"Your keys need to be permanently around your neck" I sighed as I opened the door to who I thought would be Lauren

"Excuse me?" the woman at the door asked

"Mum, what're you doing here?" I inquired

"It's nice to see you too, Joseph" she chuckled "are you going to let me in or just stand there?"

"No, sorry. Come in" I replied, moving out of the doorway, wheeling her case behind her "Mum, what's with the case?"

"Well I thought I'd come visit my son and his girlfriend seeing as though I haven't been invited to see your new place yet" she informed me "very nice. And tidy too"

"You can thank Lauren for that. Mum, do you think we could book you into a hotel?" I asked

"Are you trying to get rid of me?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"No, of course not" I assured her "but we're just really cramped for space"

"I'm sure I can make myself at home on your sofa bed" she replied

LAUREN'S POV:

"Joey, who's left a case in the middle of the hallway?" I questioned as I walked into it as I walked in the door

"Sorry, Lauren, darling, that was my fault" Jane, Joey's Mum informed me

"Jane, what're you doing here?" I asked, moving into her open embrace, hugging her back

"I thought I'd come and see you and Joey" she replied "lovely place, sweetheart"

"Thank you, we're happy with it" I informed her "wouldn't you be more comfortable in a hotel?"

"That's what Joey said" she chuckled "and I said I'd be fine on your sofa bed"

"As long as you're sure?" I questioned "where is Joey, by the way?"

"In the kitchen" she informed me, smiling as se sat back down on the sofa

JOEY'S POV:

"Joey, you know I love your Mum but what the hell is she doing here?" Lauren asked me

"She just turned up at the door" I admitted "I did suggest a hotel"

"Oh, I suggested that to her too" she sighed "how long is she here for?"

"She hasn't said. I wouldn't say long though. She has a full-time job" I assured her

LAUREN'S POV:

I nodded and smiled, wrapping my arms around his waist. As our lips were about to touch, Jane coughed, making her presence known…

"How about we go out for dinner?" she suggested "it'll be on me"

"You don't have to do that, Mum" Joey replied "Lauren and I can cook"

"Joey Branning cooking? Very domesticated" she chuckled "no, I insist. You guys are letting me stay here"

"About that, how long were you thinking of staying?" I questioned "Joey and I were thinking about going home for the weekend"

"Not too long. A couple of days, maybe" she informed me "I'll be gone by the weekend"

I smiled… "So, dinner? There's a great pub around the corner. Shall we all get organised?"

Jane nodded and I glanced at Joey who nodded too, Joey and I making our way into our bedroom as Jane walked back into the living room to get organised…


	27. Chapter 27

LAUREN'S POV:

The next morning I was shocked to what I woke up to. Joey was hovering above me, our crotches the only part of our bodies that were touching and I could feel my panties getting damp…

"What're you doing, Branning? Your Mum's in the next room" I hissed

"We're fine" he assured me, pressing a gentle kiss on my lips "I've just been to the bathroom and she's a heavy sleeper"

"I don't care. It's not happening. This isn't happening" I informed him, pushing him off of me

"Lauren, babe" he sighed as I climbed out of the bed "we've not, you know, in four days. There's only so much a guy can take"

"Well you're just gonna have to find some other way of sorting yourself" I replied, smiling

"Lauren" he proclaimed, pulling me back to the bed "can you not see how much I want you? Feel how much I want you? Are you seriously saying no?"

Joey once again ground his crotch into mine, a little harder this time and I could feel my panties beginning to come damp again. I tried to stop a moan escaping my lips but I didn't succeed as Joey's head buried into the crook of my neck, sucking on the sweet spot just below my ear…

JOEY'S POV:

I untied the ties of Lauren's dressing gown, raking my eyes up and down her body as I took in the t-shirt and short pyjama set she was wearing. She eased herself up, her chest pushing against mine, signalling for me to push the dressing gown from her shoulders and pull her top off which I did, my mouth moving down to lavish attention on her now free breasts. Moans uncontrollably escaped her lips and I smiled against her skin, working my way down her body. As soon as I reached her shorts, they were off her body within seconds along with her panties and my mouth was on her mound, her hands entwining in my hair, holding my head in place…

LAUREN'S POV:

I was biting on my lip so hard I was sure I was drawing blood as Joey's mouth worked wonders on my mound. I could feel my orgasm close and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep quiet. Pulling one of the pillows from our bed across my mouth, I came, Joey's mouth continuing his ministrations. Joey kissed his way back up my body and I wrapped my legs around his waist, pushing his tracksuit bottoms and boxers down to his ankles, the want for him even more as our lips fused together…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I swallowed each other's moans as our mouths moved in sync together, our tongues fighting for dominance. I knew exactly what I was doing as I pulled out of her, thrusting back into her again, swallowing a loud moan that escaped her mouth. Her walls were clenching around me and I could tell her orgasm was close, as was mine…

LAUREN'S POV:

Biting down on Joey's bottom lip my second orgasm of the morning hit, his hitting too as I came down from my high…

"Well that was a good morning and a half" I chuckled as Joey lay next to me afterwards

"Definitely. We should be getting up soon though" he informed me, smiling

"I'm surprised we didn't wake your Mum up" I admitted "what if she heard us, Joey?"

"She didn't, babe, don't worry" he assured me, pulling me into him, kissing me softly


	28. Chapter 28

The weekend came and after saying goodbye to Joey's Mum, Joey and I were on our way back to Albert Square for the weekend. Pulling up outside number five felt surreal, and I was soon snapped out of my trance by my Mum throwing open the car door, hugging me tightly…

"Oh darling, I've missed you so much" she proclaimed, hugging me even tighter

"Okay, Mum, cutting off circulation here" I admitted "we talk every day"

"It's not the same as seeing you and hugging you" she sighed, releasing her vice like grip on me

"Does no one else get a look in?" Dad's voice asked as he appeared beside Mum

"Hi, Dad" I greeted, hugging him tightly as he hugged me back

"Nice to see you, babe" he informed me "and you too, Joey"

Joey smiled and he and Dad grabbed our bags, Mum ushering us all back into the house…

"Lauren, Lauren, Lauren" Oscar proclaimed, jumping into my arms as he hurried down the stairs

"Hi, little guy" I greeted him, hugging him tightly "I've missed you the most"

"I've missed you too" he mirrored "come look, I've drawn you and Joey something"

"He's been working on it all morning" Mum informed me as we walked into the living room

"Oscar, that's amazing. Is that me and Joey?" I questioned, motioning to the picture

He nodded and smiled proudly…

"And is that our house?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

Once again, he nodded…

"Thank you, little man" I replied, hugging him tightly once again "isn't it good, Joey?"

"It's amazing, Oscar" Joey informed him, smiling "I think that deserves some sweets"

"Mummy, can I?" Oscar asked, glancing at Mum, a smile on my face

"After dinner" she replied "maybe Lauren and Joey can take you to the shop to choose now?"

Oscar glanced up at Joey and I and we nodded…

"Go and get your shoes on then" I stated, chuckling as he disappeared into the hallway "is there anything you need?"

Mum shook her head and Oscar reappeared seconds later, his shoes on his feet…

"Right, let's go" I proclaimed, taking his hand as Joey led us from the room and out of the house

Joey took hold of Oscar's free hand and we made our way across to the Minute Mart, Oscar disappearing down the sweet aisle with Joey as I chatted to Denise…

"How long are you two back for then?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Till Monday afternoon" I informed her "just thought we'd come back for a weekend"

"And how's university going?" she asked

"Really good thank you" I replied "the course is great and the people are lovely"

"Lauren Branning" I heard Whitney's voice proclaim as Denise was about to speak again "how come you didn't tell me you were back?"

"It was a last minute decision" I admitted "I was gonna come and see you, though. Hug?"

She nodded and hugged me as I held my arms out to her, pulling away, I hugged Tyler too…

"How are you two doing?" I questioned

"Really good, thanks" she replied "we're engaged"

"That's amazing. Congratulations" I proclaimed, hugging them both again

"What's amazing?" Joey asked as he and Oscar made their way to the till

"Whitney and Tyler are engaged" I informed him

"That is amazing. Congratulations, you two" he replied

"Lauren, can we go? Joey told me he'd help me build my Lego" Oscar questioned

"That's our cue. How about we go for a drink in the Vic tomorrow night?" I suggested

"I'll call you" Whitney informed me "see you. Bye Oscar"

"Bye" he stated as we headed out of the Minute Mart again


	29. Chapter 29

LAUREN'S POV:

After reading Oscar a story and tucking him into bed that night Joey and I made our way downstairs, informing Mum and Dad we were going out for a drink with Whitney, Tyler and co. Making our way into the Vic, Whitney and Tyler called us over, Fatboy and Poppy at the table too…

"You go over. Orange juice, yeah?" Joey asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded and smiled, heading over to the table as Joey ordered us drinks…

"How's Newcastle then, baby girl?" Fatboy inquired as he took a sip of his beer

"Really amazing, thank you" I replied "university is brilliant and having my independence and freedom is amazing too"

"Well, well, well, didn't think you'd show your face around here again" Lucy chuckled

"And why wouldn't I?" I asked, turning to face her "I haven't done anything wrong"

"Apart from sleeping with your cousin, you mean?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Why don't you just go away, yeah, Lucy? All we're trying to do is have a drink and a catch up" Whitney suggested

"I can't believe you guys wanna be friends with her" she scoffed

"Lauren's happy, Lucy" Tyler sighed "why don't you go off and be bitter somewhere else?"

Lucy stood shell shocked at what Tyler had said and walked away…

"Thanks, guys" I sighed, Joey squeezing my hand as it rested on the table

I smiled at him and mouthed "I'm okay" as his eyes looked at me worriedly…

JOEY'S POV:

A couple of hours later Lauren and I, along with Tyler, Whitney, Poppy and Fatboy made our way out of the pub and into the gardens, each saying our goodbyes as we made our way to our separate houses…

"Hi, loves" Tanya greeted us as we walked in "how was it?"

"Good thanks" Lauren replied, smiling as she took her coat off

"What aren't you telling me?" Tanya questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Lucy made some snide comments" I informed her, hanging my coat up

"Joey" Lauren hissed, sighing heavily

"Why didn't you want to say anything, darling?" Mum asked

"There's no point, is there?" she inquired "there's nothing you can do about it"

Tanya smiled sympathetically… "Just ignore it. You're a bigger person, darling"

Lauren nodded… "We're gonna head off to bed"

"Me too, in a minute" she informed us, smiling

"Night, Mum" Lauren stated, heading up the stairs

"Night, love, night, Joey" she mirrored as I headed up, following Lauren


	30. Chapter 30

"As much as I love my family, I'm glad to be going back to Newcastle" I admitted as Joey and I packed up our suitcases on Monday morning

"Lauren, Joey, breakfast" Mum shouted up the stairs

"Leave that, we can finish that later" Joey stated, taking my hand, leading me downstairs

"I can't believe how quick this weekend's gone" Mum admitted as we walked into the kitchen

"It's not that long till Christmas, Mum. We'll be back then" I informed her, smiling

"I'm gonna make sure it's the best Christmas ever" she proclaimed "I've already started planning"

"You're kidding, right? Mum, you've got four months" I chuckled, taking a sip of my juice

"She's very organised, your Mum" Dad replied, smiling widely "it is going to be the best Christmas ever. We're gonna make sure of it"

"Then I can't wait to come back" I informed them both "you two are gonna have to come up to us soon, too"

Dad nodded… "Right, I've gotta get to work but it was lovely seeing you both. Safe journey back, yeah?"

I smiled and stood up, hugging Dad as he shook Joey's hand… "It's been lovely to see you too, Dad"

"Don't get sad now, babe" he begged, hugging me again

"Sorry, I don't know what's come over me" I admitted, chuckling as I wiped my tears

Dad smiled and squeezed my hand before kissing Mum gently, leaving the kitchen…

"So what do you two wanna do this morning before you go?" Mum inquired

"Do you think you could give me a bit of a pamper?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"And what about me?" Joey asked

"You can hang out with Fats and Tyler" I informed him "I wanna spend some quality time with my Mum"

"I've been told" he chuckled "better call them then, hadn't I?"

I nodded, signalling yes, wrapping my arm around him as he pulled his phone from his pocket…

"I'm gonna go and get my stuff organised for your pamper, darling" Mum informed me

I nodded and she left the room. I itched myself closer to Joey as he pressed the phone to his ear and I moved the t-shirt so I could access his neck easier, running my lips up and down…

"Alright, Fats" Joey greeted Fatboy as he answered the phone "you and Tyler busy today?"

I could hear Fatboy on the end of the phone as I continued my ministrations, Joey's face showing just how much he was enjoying himself…

"Yeah, man, that's fine. I'll see you both then. Bye" he stated, hanging up the phone "what was that all about?"

"What was what all about?" I questioned, pulling away from him

He chuckled and rolled his eyes, draining his tea, placing his mug along with his breakfast plate into the sink…

"I'm off to meet Tyler and Fats. I'll see you later" he informed me

I nodded and he kissed me softly before leaving the kitchen…

"Joey gone?" Mum asked, raising an eyebrow as she walked back into the kitchen a minute later

I nodded as I placed my breakfast things into the sink too… "Shall we get started?"

She nodded and I followed her into the living room…


	31. Chapter 31

LAUREN'S POV:

After a girly morning/afternoon with my Mum Joey arrived back at the house, entering the living room as Mum and I sat watching a girly film…

"Babe, I hate to interrupt but we better get going" he informed me, sitting on the arm of the chair I was occupying

"Yeah, you're right" I sighed as I glanced at my watch "we'll finish this next time, Mum"

She nodded and paused it, standing up as Joey and I did the same…

"I'll go and get our bags" he informed us, kissing my forehead before disappearing upstairs

"Thanks for coming, darling" Mum proclaimed, pulling me into a tight hug

"You're welcome. Make sure you and Dad come and see us soon" I replied

She nodded as we pulled away… "I can't believe how grown up you are"

"Believe it, Mum" I chuckled as Joey made his way back down the stairs, bags in hand

"Yeah, believe it, Tanya" he stated "she makes me clean up after dinner and everything"

"Nice to see she's got you trained" she replied, smirking at me

Handing Joey the car keys from my coat pocket, he made his way out of the house and down the steps, loading our cases into the boot…

"I'll call you when we get back" I informed Mum as we stood on the doorstep, hugging her once again

She nodded as I made my way down the steps to Joey who stood at the bottom waiting for me…

"Bye, Tanya" he proclaimed before opening my car door for me, shutting it as I climbed in

Two hours later, Joey and I arrived back, pulling into our usual car parking space…

"Tired, babe?" Joey asked as I stretched and yawned

"Yeah, can't wait to get to bed tonight" I admitted "our memory foam mattress is calling"

"Something else is calling too" he informed me

"Oh yeah? What's that?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow as I turned to face him

"Me" he replied, kissing me passionately

"Someone's missed me" I chuckled as we pulled away

"Can you blame me?" he questioned

"No, I've missed you too. Come on, let's get inside" I stated, smiling at him

He nodded in agreement and I made my way to the door of our flat, unlocking it before helping Joey bring in the bags. A couple of hours later after a shower, Joey walked into the kitchen, wrapping his arm around my waist as I cooked us dinner…

"What're we having?" he asked, his head resting on my shoulder

"Sweet and sour chicken" I informed him "can you get us trays and things?"

He nodded and made his way to the fridge, the trays being situated on top… "Oscar's picture looks good, doesn't it?"

I nodded and smiled, turning the heat down on the cooker…

"Do you want a drink?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Orange juice please" I replied, smiling as I began to tidy up what I could as our dinner cooked

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren made her way out of the bathroom and into the bedroom, a smile appearing on my face as I saw what she was wearing…

"See something you like, baby?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

I nodded… "Is this getting my well deserved treat for being so patient?"

She nodded, signalling yes, a wide smile appearing on my face as I pulled myself up from the lying position I'd been in, kneeling on top of the bed as I pulled her onto the bed, pulling her beneath me, a squeal escaping her lips, my mouth capturing hers…

LAUREN'S POV:

After over a week of no sex, it felt so good to have Joey's lips back on my body again. He never failed to make me feel good. Kissing his way down my body, moans were uncontrollably escaping my mouth. Removing the underwear I was wearing his lips pressed against my mound and my hips bucked off the bed, my hands entwining in his hair as I tried to press him closer to me, his hands holding onto my waist. His lips stilled their movements and he looked up at me and I could tell he was smirking, one of his hands moving from my waist, his finger running up and down before pushing into me. I almost fell over the edge as he brought his tongue into the equation...

JOEY'S POV:

Quickly pulling my tracksuit bottoms off of my body I pulled Lauren on top of me, lowering her down onto my hardened length, a gasp escaping both of our mouths as I stretched her. Her hands rested on my chest and her fingernails began to dig into me as I began thrusting, her hips grinding down on top of me. Pushing me deeper, she leant back, her hands now resting on my knees…

"Lauren, babe" I moaned as she changed position again, her body hovering over mine, her breasts rubbing against my chest. Bringing my hands up from her waist, I let her continue her movements as I cupped her breasts, bringing one to my mouth, hearing her moan, sending me flying over the edge

LAUREN'S POV:

I felt Joey explode inside of me and I almost lost it there and then. One of his hands and his mouth continued their ministrations on my breasts and he brought one hand down in between us, brushing his thumb lazily over my clit. Pressing down harder, he knew exactly what he was doing as my orgasm shot through my body, my hips grounding down on him as I tried to control my moans…

**So there you go, you guys have got the long awaited sex chapter you've been after. Now what? Help, because I'm really stumped for ideas…**


	32. Chapter 32

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I were packing, ready to head back to the Square for Christmas…

"Can you believe in five months time my first university year will be over?" I asked

"It's gone so quick" he admitted "maybe we should do something to celebrate?"

"Like what?" I questioned as I made my way back to my wardrobe, looking through it to see if there was anything else I needed to pack

"A holiday or something?" he inquired, raising an eyebrow as I shut my wardrobe doors and turned to face him "just you and me? Somewhere hot and sunny?"

I nodded and smiled widely… "Sounds perfect. You almost ready to go? I wanna beat the traffic"

He nodded and I zipped up my suitcase, Joey hurrying into the bathroom to get a couple more toiletries before zipping his case up too. After checking everything was switched off and locked up in the flat, we left, Joey carrying our cases as we made our way down to the car…

JOEY'S POV:

Arriving back in Walford, Lauren and I were ambushed by everyone, Tanya obviously having decided to throw an impromptu Christmas party to celebrate our arrival…

"Can you believe my Mum?" she questioned as we made our way into our bedroom

"Throwing a party? Yes I can" I chuckled "this Christmas is gonna be great"

"It is. Especially when you see the present I've got for you" she informed me

"Oh yeah?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"Yep. You're gonna love it" she replied, kissing me gently as she perched herself on my lap

As I deepened the kiss and was about to move us back to the bedsheets Tanya's voice shouted up the stairs, telling us to hurry back down…

"Later, baby" she informed me, pecking my lips before standing up, checking her appearance as I followed her out of the room

**Short chapter I know but guys, I am desperate for help here. What next?**


	33. Chapter 33

LAUREN'S POV:

Christmas Day was in full swing at the Branning household. Abi, myself, Mum and Nan were organising Christmas dinner in the kitchen whilst Dad, Joey and Jay helped Oscar put together one of his many presents…

"Are you going to help or are you just going to daydream?" Mum asked as I sat at the kitchen table. I was meant to be peeling potatoes; instead I was playing with the necklace Joey bought me

"Sorry" I proclaimed "do you want them chopped or cubed?"

"Cubed please, darling" she informed me, smiling thankfully

I reciprocated her smile and went back to peeling the potatoes. Two and a half hours later, dinner was ready, and as we were all about to sit down, the doorbell rang…

"Max, ignore it" Mum sighed as Dad stood up, making his way into the hallway

"They're not gonna go away, babe" he stated, walking into the hallway

"Afternoon, Branning's. I see you've started without me?" Derek asked

"Dad, what the hell is he doing here?" I questioned

"Now, now, Lauren" he chuckled "it's Christmas. The season of goodwill" he replied

"How did you manage to get out of prison?" Joey inquired

"Well, well, well, if it isn't my son. Merry Christmas" he proclaimed

"I'm no son of yours" he replied

"Max" Mum sighed, placing her head in her hands

"Derek, maybe you should just go, yeah?" Dad suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Maxwell, are you really going to kick me out on the street? I've just got out of prison" he informed us

Mum sighed as Dad looked at her with his puppy dog eyes, something she'd always been a sucker for…

"He's staying" Mum informed everyone as she made her way back into the room a couple of minutes later

"Mum" I proclaimed, sighing heavily

"It's not for long, darling" she assured me, squeezing my hand

"Drink, Lauren?" he questioned as he sat down, holding up a bottle of wine

"Uncle Derek, you know I don't drink" I sighed

"Come on, it's Christmas" he replied, going to pour some into my glass

"I'm fine, thank you" I assured him, covering my glass with my hand

"Lauren, just one isn't going to hurt" he chuckled

"She said no" Joey proclaimed "are you deaf?"

"Joey, calm down, please" Alice begged

"Do as your sister says, Joseph" Derek stated, smirking

"Let's eat" Mum proclaimed, clapping her hands together

Derek put the bottle down as Mum served him up some dinner, handing him his plate. A couple of hours later…

JOEY'S POV:

"I think it's time for you to go, Del" Uncle Max informed Derek as he sat on the sofa

"And where exactly do I go, hmm, Max?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I don't know, Del. But you can't stay here. We're trying to have a nice Christmas" he replied

"I'm not going anywhere" he informed him, smiling as he went back to watching the TV

"Del, I'm not gonna ask you again" Uncle Max proclaimed, getting angrier by the second

"Can you not just do as someone asks for once?" I asked

"Stay out of this, you" he hissed

"Derek, time to go" Uncle Jack informed him, going to reach for his arm

"You're not manhandling me" he proclaimed, pulling his arm away quickly

"I will if I have to. Max has asked you to go. No one wants you here" he sighed

"I'm the head of this family" he proclaimed, standing up

"Not anymore you're not" Uncle Jack informed him

Kissing Lauren's cheek I followed him and Uncle Max out of the room, all of us making sure Derek left the house. Standing at the top of the steps by the door as he stood alone in the Square…

"Help" he croaked as we were all about to make our way inside

"Del?" Uncle Max asked, turning back to face him

We watched in horror as he clutched his chest and fell to the ground, me hurrying down to him, becoming frozen on the spot as I watched him lay there lifeless…

"He's dead" Uncle Max informed us as he checked for a pulse

My Dad was dead…

**Dun, dun, dun!**


	34. Chapter 34

LAUREN'S POV:

The sound of sirens filled the once quiet Square and I ushered Joey inside as Derek's body was covered. Sitting him down in the chair in the living room I made my way into the kitchen to make him a drink, returning a couple of minutes later, placing into his shaking hands…

"He's dead, Lauren" he whispered "what am I meant to tell Alice?"

"Mum's looking after her. Don't worry" I assured her, rubbing his back

"She's my sister. I'm the only one she's got now" he sighed "I need to see her"

"Joey, no" I stated, sitting him back down "you've just watched your Dad die. You need time"

"He wasn't my Dad though, was he?" he questioned "he was just a man whose name was on my birth certificate. He never acted like my Dad. He never looked after me, he never played with me, he never came to any of my football matches. He was never proud of me"

"Joey" I sighed, pulling him into me, trying to calm his shaking body as he started to sob

"How is he?" Mum inquired a little while later, Joey and I having moved to the sofa, him now asleep on my lap

"Okay I think. Alice?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Asleep too" she informed me "why don't you wake him up and go to bed?"

"I don't want to disturb him" I admitted "I'm okay as I am. I've got the TV and my chocolate stash"

She smiled… "I'll tell your Dad to put Alice in your bed then. Abi's staying at Jay's"

I nodded and smiled… "Mum, before you go. Can you grab me a hot chocolate please?"

She nodded and shut the door to as she left the room, handing me my hot chocolate a few minutes later before saying goodnight, smiling at Joey's sleeping frame…

JOEY'S POV:

I awoke with a start I don't know how long later…

"Joey, you okay?" Lauren's voice asked into the darkness

"How come we're down here?" I questioned, turning to face her as she switched the little lamp in the corner on

"You fell asleep and I didn't want to wake you" she informed me "how're you feeling?"

"Tired" I admitted, sighing heavily "I was reliving it, Lauren"

"Don't beat yourself up" she begged, wrapping her arms around my neck, her forehead pressed to the side of my head "please, Joey"

"Lauren, Joey?" Alice's voice questioned, her head peeking around the door

"Hey, sis" I greeted her, patting the seat next to me "you okay?"

She shook her head, signalling no, my arm wrapping around her shoulder as her head rested on my chest, my hand squeezing Lauren's. The next morning…

LAUREN'S POV:

"How did they sleep? More importantly, how did you sleep?" Mum asked as I walked into the kitchen

"Joey woke up and then Alice came down not long after. They both fell asleep again just after 3" I informed them "as for me, an hour here and there I think"

"Darling, you need to sleep" Mum sighed

"I'm more concerned about Joey and Alice right now" I admitted, flicking the kettle on

"Your Mum's right, babe" Joey's voice stated, startling us both

"I didn't mean to wake you" I informed him, sighing heavily

"Your Mum's right" he mirrored "you need to sleep. How about you go and get your head down for a couple of hours?"

"What about you and Al?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I'm seeing things a lot clearer now and I think Alice will be too" he replied "I'm not taking no for an answer so go on, skedaddle"

I smiled and glanced to Mum who nodded in agreement with Joey. He kissed me softly and I made my way up the stairs, heading into my bedroom, flopping down onto the bed, falling asleep within minutes…

**So Joey's doing okay after Derek's death, but how will he and Alice cope when arrangements for the funeral start to be made and things become real? **


	35. Chapter 35

LAUREN'S POV:

Mum, Dad and I sat in the kitchen as Joey and Alice began to arrange Derek's funeral. As we sat in silence the door opened and Alice hurried up the stairs in tears…

"I'll go" I informed them. As I reached the stairs I glanced into the living room, Joey smiling at me thankfully, a smile which I reciprocated

Making my way up the stairs I knocked on my bedroom door where Alice was currently staying. After getting no answer I snuck my head around the door, seeing her laid face down on the bed in tears…

"Al" I sighed, walking in and shutting the door behind me

"He's gone, Lauren. He's gone" she proclaimed as she turned to face me

"Hey, come here" I stated, pulling her into me as she began to sob again

"I don't know how Joey can stay so unaffected by it" she admitted

"You really think he's not bothered?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at her

"It's how's he acting" she replied "I wouldn't be surprised though"

"Al, I can assure you Joey's affected" I informed her "the night it happened Joey cried to me and then cried himself to sleep. It was awful"

"He did?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded, signalling yes… "It was horrible seeing someone I love in so much pain knowing there was nothing I could do about it. Joey's trying to be strong for the both of you"

"I'm glad he's got you" she informed me

"I'm not much use" I stated, chuckling lightly

"Are you kidding? Lauren, you're Joey's rock" she proclaimed "if he'd have been with anyone else when this had happened he'd have bolted when I needed him the most. He's stayed because of you"

"I try my best" I admitted, smiling weakly

"Well without you, I don't know what Joey and I would do. Without any of you, actually" she informed me

"We're family, that's what families do" I replied "are you gonna come back downstairs?"

"In a minute" she stated "just gonna wash my face and make myself presentable again"

I nodded and smiled, hugging her tightly before leaving the room and making my way back downstairs…

"Can you excuse me just a moment?" I heard Joey ask the funeral director, him joining me at the bottom of the stairs as I reached them "how is she? Should I go and see her?"

"She's fine" I informed him "we had a chat and she's just making herself look decent again"

"Thank you, you amazing person" he sighed, pulling me into him, my arms wrapping around his neck

"You're welcome. Do I need to have a little chat with you too and make you feel better?" I asked

"Nope" he replied "I'm right as rain. I've got a beautiful girlfriend and a loving, supportive family. What more do I need?"

"The beautiful girlfriend? Better not let her catch us like this then, had we?" I questioned

He smiled and kissed me softly as Alice made her way back down the stairs…

"You okay, sis?" he inquired as we pulled away

She nodded… "Thanks again, Lauren"

"Anytime" I replied as Joey took her hand and they made their way back into the living room

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren and I were laid on her bed later that afternoon, her head resting on my chest, her fingers drawing patterns onto my t-shirt as I drew patterns up and down her arms…

"Do you think Alice is going to be okay?" I asked, breaking the comfortable silence between us

"I think she'll be fine" she replied "she just needs us to help her get through everything"

"It broke my heart to see her in tears today" I admitted, sighing heavily

"Hey" she sighed, sitting up so she could face me "you're human. Of course it's going to upset you seeing your sister like that. You both got through though, that's the main thing"

"I wouldn't have been able to if it weren't for you" I informed her

"You would've" she replied, smiling at me as I smiled at her

"I wouldn't, honestly. I'd have bolted. I always used to at the first sign of trouble" I sighed

"No chance of that anymore" she informed me "we stay and face things together, as a team"

I nodded in agreement… "And what about uni?"

"I emailed my tutor yesterday. She told me to take as much time as we needed" she replied

"And how much time do you want to take?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow at her

"As much time as you and Alice need" she informed me, smiling as she laid down again

I kissed her forehead and sighed with relief. I really did have the best girlfriend ever…

**Next chapter's the funeral – how are both Joey and Alice going to cope as they bury their Dad?**


	36. Chapter 36

JOEY'S POV:

The day of Derek's funeral had arrived. Since arranging everything with the funeral director she'd kept herself to herself, not wanting to talk to anyone or open up…

"I'm worried about Al" I admitted to Lauren as she walked into the bedroom

"Me too" she mirrored "but what can we do, Joe? We can't force her to talk"

"We need to do something, babe" I sighed "I can't watch my sister like this"

"Maybe today will help" she replied, straightening my tie "maybe she'll think of it as closure"

"I hope you're right" I informed her, smiling weakly as she pressed a soft kiss to my lips

"Come on, let's go and say goodbye" she stated, entwining her hand with mine, guiding us out of the bedroom

LAUREN'S POV:

I knew today was going to be insanely hard for both Joey and Alice, harder than either of them wanted to admit. Sitting between them in the car, I held both of their hands, Alice sat by the window, staring out of it as we drove to the crematorium. I rested my head on Joey's shoulder and soon enough, we were there…

"And now Derek's brother, Max, is going to say a few words" the vicar informed everyone

Neither Joey nor Alice had let go of my hands once we were inside the crematorium. I smiled at Dad as he stood up to the podium and began to speak…

"I can't do this" Alice whispered. Dropping my hand, she hurried out of the crematorium

"Are you gonna be okay if I go?" I questioned, glancing at Joey

He nodded and Abi moved to sit next to him as I hurried out after Alice…

"I'm sorry" she sighed as I reached the bench she was sat on

"You don't need to apologise" I informed her

"It was just hearing your Dad speak about him" she admitted "he wasn't the man he was saying he was. He was awful"

"It's okay" I assured her "we all know what he was really like. He just can't say what he wants to unfortunately. But at the end of the day, your Dad was still my Dad's brother"

She nodded… "I bet everyone thinks I'm a right drama queen for running out, don't they?"

"Drama queen's more me, Al" I chuckled "no, they don't. Do you want to go back in?"

"Joey, oh God, Joey. Is he okay?" she questioned worriedly

"He's fine" I replied, smiling at her reassuringly "he really is. He's just worried about you"

"As always. Overprotective big brother" she sighed

I smiled… "Come on"

Entwining my hand with hers again, we made our way back into the crematorium, this time Alice sitting next to Joey instead of me. I smiled as I saw her entwine her hand with his, keeping her hand entwined with mine too. Looking up, Joey smiled at me, mouthing "thank you", the service finishing…

JOEY'S POV:

Alice and Lauren sat down in a booth and I made my way to the bar to get us some drinks…

"Put your money away, Joe" Max informed me

"Thanks" I replied, smiling at him

"How're you doing? How's Alice doing?" he questioned, making his way towards me

"Alice is okay now I think. I'm good too. Lauren's been amazing" I admitted, smiling over at her

"I never thought I'd see my daughter so grown up" he informed me "but she is. Thanks to you"

"Guess we bring out the best in each other" I replied, smiling as I took a sip of my beer

"Yeah, I guess you do" he sighed "look, don't listen to people who say bad things about you and Lauren being together. You've got the acceptance of the family, that's what matters"

"Thanks, Max" I stated, shaking his outstretched hand

LAUREN'S POV:

After finishing off her drink, Alice went to mingle with some of the other guests and I moved closer to Joey…

"What were you and my Dad talking about earlier?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him

"You mostly" he informed me "he said he never thought he'd see you so grown up"

"He and my Mum must have a good influence on me somewhere down the line" I chuckled

"He says we shouldn't listen to people who say bad things about us either" he continued "we've got the acceptance of the family and that's what matters"

"That he's right about. I don't care what people say, Joe" I admitted

"Me neither" he mirrored, kissing me softly "thank you for today, thank you for everything"

I smiled… "You're welcome"

**Now what do you want to see? I'm thinking a bit of happiness for both Joey and Lauren – how about a holiday?**


	37. Chapter 37

"Why so secretive?" I questioned as Joey shut the laptop as I walked into the room

"I'm organising our holiday" he informed me, leaning up to kiss me softly "how was your day?"

"I thought we were doing that together?" I inquired "good thanks, yours?"

"We were going to and then I thought of something so I'm planning it" he explained "yeah it was good. Alice has gone back to work"

"She has? Is she okay to?" I asked, shocked

"She said she was, and I told her to ring me if she needed me" he replied

"And has she?" I questioned, beginning to put the shopping from the bags away

"Nope, but there's still time" he sighed, standing up as he began to help me "babe, I think we should talk about you going back to uni"

"Joe, we've discussed this" I informed him "we're not going back until we know Alice is 100%. You'd just feel bad if we did go back and she wasn't, wouldn't you?"

He sighed and nodded… "But what if she's not okay and you never go back?"

"She will be, Joe. Grieving doesn't last forever. Yes she'll always miss him but she just needs to come to terms with the fact that he's gone and she'll never see him again" I replied "hang on, does she know we're going on holiday?"

He nodded, signalling yes… "Your Mum and Dad have promised to keep a close eye on her whilst we're gone"

I smiled… "Is she okay with us going?"

"She said we'd be stupid not to go because of her" he informed me, smiling

"Sounds like we're getting the normal Alice back already" I replied, wrapping my arms around his neck

He nodded in agreement and kissed me softly… "Haven't you got something to be doing? I was in the middle of arranging something"

"So you're kicking me out?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

He nodded and smiled… "If you want this holiday to be amazing then you'll go"

"You better make it up to me later" I stated, kissing him softly as I walked out of the room

JOEY'S POV:

I made my way into mine and Lauren's room, smiling as I saw her asleep, obviously having fallen asleep whilst doing some drawing. Placing the laptop down on the side and plugging it into charge, I picked up her sketchpad and smiled at the drawing she was doing. It was of her family, the people she loved the most…

"Hello, anybody home?" Tanya's voice shouted into the house

Kissing Lauren's forehead I made my way out of the room and downstairs…

"Hi, Joey. Where's Lauren?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Asleep upstairs" I informed her "how was your day?"

"Is she okay?" she inquired "it was good thank you, how was yours?"

"Yeah, she's fine, just tired" I replied "and it was good. I've organised mine and Lauren's holiday"

"I thought you were doing it together?" she questioned

"We were but I decided she deserved a surprise" I replied "she's going to love it"

"So, are you going to tell me about it or?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow

"I'm taking her to New York" I admitted "I know it's somewhere she's always wanted to go and I thought it'd be perfect after everything she's done for me and Al"

"Joey, she'll love it" Tanya proclaimed "me and Max wish it was somewhere we could've taken her a couple of years ago"

"I hope she does. We're staying in the best hotel and I've organised for us to have our own private viewing of the Metropolitan Museum of Art" I informed her

"She's going to absolutely love it, Joey" she assured me "and you even more. Are you sure you can afford it all?"

"The only good thing about Derek's death was that he left Alice and I some money each" I explained "I'm using that for this trip"

Tanya smiled… "You're the perfect man for my daughter, Joey. I always thought that with her ex but no, I've been proved wrong. You really do love her, don't you?"

"Yes" I informed her "she's amazing. I can't believe she still wants to be with me after everything we've been through"

"That's love for you" she replied "look at everything Max and I have been through. People say we're stupid for getting back together but we're not, we're happier than ever now"

"That's all I want for Lauren, happiness" I admitted "she deserves it"

"And I know that's what you'll give her" she stated "thank you for loving my daughter"

"It's not that hard" I chuckled "how about I treat us all to dinner tonight?"

"You don't have to do that" she proclaimed

"I want to. You and Max have been so good to me and Al, letting us stay here, and I have to thank you both too for letting her stay here whilst we go away" I informed her

"Only if you're sure. I can easily cook something?" she questioned

"No, it's my treat. We'll decide what we're going to have when Abi, Alice and Max are back" I replied

She nodded and smiled…

**So, Joey and Lauren are going to New York, what should they get up to on their trip? Yaaaaaay! **


	38. Chapter 38

"New York? Joey, are you freaking kidding me? How did you afford this?" I proclaimed

"Dad left Alice and I some money. I'm using my half to take you away" he informed me

"All of it? Joey, I can't let you do that" I admitted, my high being killed immediately

"No, not all of it" he replied "just some. The rest is going towards our future"

I smiled and kissed him passionately… "We're going to New York, I can't believe it. You're the best boyfriend ever"

He smiled widely and I hugged him tightly… "Better get packing, hadn't you? We leave tomorrow night"

I nodded… "I need new clothes. I need to call Abi. Where's Mum?"

"Downstairs" he informed me "I'm treating us all to dinner when you get back"

I nodded and kissed him gently, making my way downstairs to my Mum…

"I'm guessing Joey's told you about your New York trip?" she asked as I walked into the room

"You knew?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yep, he told me just before he told you. You're going to have a blast, darling" she replied

"I know. I can't believe it" I admitted "Mum"

"I know that tone, what do you want?" I inquired

"A lift into town for me and Abs? My car's in the garage and I'm not insured to drive Joey's" I informed her

"Where is Abs?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she turned to me

"I'll just ring her and find out" I replied, pulling my phone from my pocket

Fifteen minutes later, Mum, Abi and I were leaving the house, Mum tagging along on our shopping trip…

"So what are the main things you need, Lauren?" Mum asked, glancing across to me in the passenger seat

"A couple of new tops and some boots" I informed her "and some underwear too"

"Lauren, you've got underwear to cobble dogs with" she proclaimed

"Not that sort of underwear, Mum" I admitted, glancing at Abi who smiled

"Oh, that sort" she replied "okay. Well me and Abs will go off whilst you get that"

I nodded in agreement and turned the radio up, drowning out the silence after the awkward conversation…

JOEY'S POV:

"Joey, help" I heard Lauren beg as Max and I sat in the living room

"What's the matter?" I asked, walking into the hallway

"I think I bought a bit too much" she admitted, biting down on her lip

"I think you did too. Lauren" I chuckled, taking the majority of the bags from her

"This is your fault" Abi proclaimed "surprising Lauren with a trip to New York. Nice one"

"I just wanted to do something nice" I informed her

"And it is nice" Tanya interjected "but she's gone a bit crazy with the shopping"

"Yeah, so I see" I replied "babe, what happened? I thought you only needed a few bits?"

"I did, but then I kept seeing things so kept buying. Mum and Abs literally had to drag me back to the car" she informed me

"She's not exaggerating either" Abi stated, taking her coat off, Mum and Lauren doing the same

I sighed and shook my head… "So I'm guessing we're all ready for food then?"

"You read our minds" Tanya sighed, flopping down on the sofa next to Max


	39. Chapter 39

LAUREN'S POV:

7 hours later, Joey and I arrived in the land of opportunity. I couldn't believe it. I was in New York, the perfect city with the perfect boy. Hailing down a taxi, we climbed in and Joey gave the address of our hotel to the driver. Joey kept his hand entwined with mine as I watched New York go by out of the window. This trip was going to be unbelievable…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren's excitement was contagious. Entering our room she hurried out onto the balcony, quickly snapping pictures on her camera…

"Joey, come and see this view" she proclaimed, continuing to snap pictures

"You like it, babe?" I asked, wrapping my arm around her waist

"Like it? I love it. Thank you so much" she stated, kissing my cheek

"How about we get some sleep and then some food?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow

"Some food yes, sleep no" she informed me "I'm gonna get changed and then we're going sightseeing"

"Babe, you're gonna regret this" I admitted, sighing

"Why am I?" she questioned, looking up at me as she began to root through her suitcases

"We're on London time and we need to give our body clocks time to get used to New York time" I explained "which means we need sleep. The sights will still be there tomorrow"

"But what if there's a major apocalypse that wipes everything and everybody out? The sights won't be there then" she sighed

"Lauren" I chuckled "stop. Let's get showered, have some food and then get some sleep"

"Fine" she replied "I'm going for a shower. You order us some food. Something fatty please"

"Yes Ma'am" I stated, mock saluting her as she grabbed a change of clothes and made her way into the bathroom

LAUREN'S POV:

After a burger and fries followed by a bowl of ice cream, Joey headed for the shower and I placed our trays on the trolley outside our hotel room, shutting and locking the door before climbing into bed, soon falling asleep…

JOEY'S POV:

"Babe, why didn't you tell me how amazing that shower was? We're gonna have to make use of that" I stated as I walked back into the bathroom, stopping in my tracks as I saw Lauren fast asleep in the bed

Smiling at her frame, I quickly changed into a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a t-shirt, climbing into the bed gently behind her, wrapping my arms around her waist, soon falling asleep too

**N'aweeeeeee! So Joey and Lauren are in New York, what happens on their first day?**


	40. Chapter 40

LAUREN'S POV:

I awoke before Joey the next morning, making my way into the bathroom to get myself organised for my day ahead. Walking back into the bedroom I saw Joey sprawled across the bed. Moving over to the bed I pulled the covers down and placed my legs either side of his waist, pressing kisses down from the top of his neck to the bottom of his back…

Gently turning himself over, I moaned softly as our crotches touched as his face met mine…

"Morning, beautiful" he greeted me, entwining his hand with mine at the side of our bodies

"Morning" I mirrored "are you gonna get up anytime soon?"

"Yeah, I am, in a minute" he informed me

"Joey, I'm gonna drag you out of bed if you don't get up in the next five seconds" I stated "we're in the land of opportunity"

"Five more minutes, Lauren. That's all I want" he admitted

"Yeah, but I know you. Five minutes turns into ten minutes and then ten minutes turns into half an hour" I proclaimed "we're not having that"

Moving from the bed I stood at the bottom, moving the covers up… "5 seconds, Joey"

"Lauren, don't be silly" he sighed, rubbing his sleep filled eyes

"I'm not being silly. 5, 4" I began

"Lauren, come on" he begged, sitting up

"3, 2" I continued, ignoring his protests

"Fine" he proclaimed, throwing the covers back, climbing out of bed

"Thank you" I replied, kissing him softly as I shooed him into the bathroom

JOEY'S POV:

After a less than satisfying wake up call I got myself dressed and organised for the day ahead, walking back out into the bedroom to see Lauren organising her bag for the day, verbally ticking things off her list…

"You ready, babe?" I asked, pulling my jacket onto my body

"Jesus, you scared me" she proclaimed "one sec, let me just check I have everything"

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I made our way out of the hotel and out onto the New York street, me beginning to snap photos on my camera as we walked…

JOEY'S POV:

Arriving in Times Square, Lauren continued to snap photos…

"Don't you want to take a rest?" I asked as we continued to walk

"Nope. Why, do you?" she questioned, turning to face me, raising an eyebrow

"Not if you're happy I don't" I informed her, smiling as she continued to snap photos

LAUREN'S POV:

By the time Joey and I got back to the hotel we were both freezing and my feet were aching like crazy…

"Fancy running me a bath?" I asked Joey as we pulled our coats off

He nodded and made his way into the bathroom, me stripping myself of my clothing before making my way into the bathroom, covered in just a bathrobe…

"Babe" Joey sighed as he turned to face me

"How about you join me?" I suggested, raising an eyebrow as I began to unbutton his shirt

"I really should call Alice first" he admitted

"She's fine, Joey. She'll only tell you the same. Mum and Dad said they'd ring if she wasn't" I informed him, pressing a kiss to the skin of his neck which was now exposed thanks to his shirt being halfway undone

Stepping away from him I climbed into the bath, watching as Joey stripped himself and climbed in behind me, my back against his front…


	41. Chapter 41

Joey and I washed each other, just enjoying being together with no interruptions. We were peaceful, we didn't even need to have sex. The feel of our naked bodies pressed against each others wasn't too much, it was just right…

"Joey, I can't see a thing" I proclaimed as he led me to my surprise

"Well that's the whole object of it being a surprise, babe" he chuckled "we're almost there"

I sighed and let him continue guiding me. A minute or two later he removed the blindfold I was wearing and I glanced around, clicking as to where we were…

"You're not serious?" I asked, my eyes meeting his

"Yep. Welcome to your very own tour of the Metropolitan Museum of Art, babe" he replied

"You're the best" I proclaimed, kissing him passionately

A cough interrupted us…

"Sorry to interrupt but I'm Lisa, your tour guide. Nice to meet you" she introduced herself

"Nice to meet you too" I mirrored "I'm Lauren, and this is the best boyfriend ever, Joey"

"Nice to meet you both" she replied "shall we get the tour started?"

Lauren nodded eagerly and we began walking, our hands entwined…

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren was listening to everything Lisa had to say about each painting and piece we saw. I loved how passionate she was about art but sooner than we'd both have liked, the tour was over…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Thank you for that" I sighed as we walked back to the hotel

"You're welcome, babe" he replied, wrapping his arm tighter around my waist "what's up?"

"No one's ever been as lovely to me as you have before" I admitted "it's just strange"

"Baby, I love you" he informed me "and I'm gonna do everything I can to make you happy"

"You just need to be here, Joe" I replied, smiling widely as I kissed him

Somehow, from the lifts to our hotel room, we'd found ourselves in a very heated kissing session. My back was pressed against the hotel room door and I reached into Joey's pocket, grabbing the key, letting us into the room to have some privacy. Locking the door behind me as Joey pressed my body up against the inside of the door, his lips worked their way down my neck, working on removing my coat and scarf as he did so. Leaving a trail of clothes in our wake, we made our way into the room, flopping down onto the bed, Joey on top of me…

Joey pushed himself into me and I gasped, never getting tired of the feeling as he stretched me in all the right places, touched me in all the right places and did all the right things to make my body come alive. His lips lowered to my breast, taking it in his mouth as he continued to thrust inside me, striving for us both to achieve our highs. Mine was getting higher and higher and with one flick of Joey's tongue across my nipple and a particularly hard thrust I fell, clawing onto Joey's back as I did so…


	42. Chapter 42

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I arrived back in the Square from New York relaxed and refreshed, the trip having done us the world of good. Upon entering number five we were ambushed by my Mum, hugging both of us tightly…

"Mum, we've only been gone ten days" I chuckled as she finally let us go

"I've just missed you" she admitted "oh darling, you're glowing. You're not, are you?"

"Not what?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

She didn't answer but glanced at Joey…

"No Mum, I'm not" I proclaimed "I just had a fantastic holiday. We had a fantastic holiday, right, Joe?"

He nodded… "But I'm gasping for a cuppa. Any water in the kettle, Tanya?"

"Plenty darling" she replied, chuckling "right, come through and tell me all about it"

"Do you want a coffee, babe?" Joey questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

I nodded and smiled, Mum dragging me into the living room to tell her all about our holiday…

JOEY'S POV:

"Hey Al" I greeted her as she walked into the house

"You're back" she proclaimed, hugging me tightly

"Yeah, we're back" I informed her "I guess you missed me?"

"Yeah" she admitted "where's Lauren? Did you both have an amazing time?"

"She's upstairs unpacking. Yes we did thanks. How're you doing, honestly?" I asked

"I'm good, Joe. I'm gonna go and see Lauren" she replied

I nodded and made my way into the kitchen, placing our cups into the sink. As I was about to leave…

"Joey" Tanya greeted me "do you think we can have a chat?"

"Is everything okay?" I asked as we both sat down at the table

"Everything's fine. I'm just wondering when you and Lauren are going back to Newcastle?" she inquired

"A couple of days, a week I think" I informed her "Lauren wants to be sure Alice is okay, as do I"

"I get that, I do" she replied "but her education is important, Joey"

"I know, Tanya, I know" I assured her, smiling "we'll be going back soon, I promise"

She smiled and nodded… "Thank you for looking after and caring for my daughter, Joey"

"You're welcome" I replied

LAUREN'S POV:

After catching up with Alice, Joey entered the room, smiling at me…

"You okay?" I asked, sitting down on his lap

"Your Mum wants to know when we're going back to Newcastle" he informed me

"Is she fed up of us being here?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"No, but she's worried about your education, Lauren. And I am too" he admitted

"Why are you? I'm gonna be fine, my tutor said so" I replied, stepping off his lap

"Babe, let's not argue, neither of us want that" he begged "but we should be going back soon"

"Why?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "maybe I've finally realised how important family is"

"What are you saying?" he inquired

"Maybe I don't wanna go back to Newcastle" I admitted

**DUN, DUN, DUN! Lauren doesn't wanna go back to Newcastle…**


	43. Chapter 43

"_Maybe I don't wanna go back to Newcastle"_

JOEY'S POV:

"Lauren, what're you talking about?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Being here for so long has made me realise how important family is" she explained "I don't wanna go back, Joe, I wanna come back here, permanently"

"But what about your art scholarship?" I questioned

"I've already spoken to my tutor about it" she admitted "she said I can continue it at any university up here that I want to"

"Hang on, you've already spoken to your tutor about it? Before me and your family?" I asked

"I had to know my options before I broached the subject with you" she informed me

"You really don't wanna go back, do you?" I inquired

She shook her head, signalling no…

"Okay, I can see your Mum and Dad having something to say but if you don't wanna go back then we don't" he replied

LAUREN'S POV:

"_Okay, I can see your Mum and Dad having something to say but if you don't wanna go back then we don't"_

"Thank you" I sighed, smiling at him as I made my way downstairs

"Everything okay, darling?" Mum asked as I walked into the kitchen

"Yeah, everything's fine" I informed her "Mum, can I talk to you about something?"

"You are pregnant, aren't you?" she questioned

"No, but I'm throwing this t-shirt away" I admitted "it's about university"

"What about it?" she inquired, turning around to face me

"I'm not going back" I whispered

She chuckled… "I could've sworn you just said you're not going back"

"I did" I informed her "I'm not going back"

"What? Why, Lauren? Is this Joey's doing?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, it's my decision" I explained "it's just spending so much time here with everything that's happened, it's made me realise how important family is"

"Darling, you've got so much talent, I don't wanna see you throw it away" she admitted

"I won't be" I assured her "I'm applying to an art university here. I can continue my scholarship from there"

"And what's going to happen to Newcastle?" she questioned

"They'll fall apart without me" I chuckled "nothing. My tutor is going to give me a reference as and when I get an interview and hopefully all will go well"

"And if it doesn't?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"Then I find a job. My grades are good enough for me to get a job in an art gallery now" I replied

She sighed heavily and ran her hands over her face… "Okay, you have my support"

"Thank you, Mum" I proclaimed, hugging her tightly just as Dad walked in the kitchen

"What's all this?" he asked, raising an eyebrow as we pulled away

"Can you sit down, Dad?" I questioned

"Are you going to tell me you're pregnant?" he inquired

"No, but I am throwing this t-shirt away" I sighed "I'm quitting university"

"You're what?" he asked "are you sure you're not pregnant?"

"Dad, please" I sighed "I've made my decision"

"What's brought all this on? I thought you and Joey were happy in Newcastle?" he inquired

"We are, we were" I replied "but since coming back here and everything's happened, it's made me realise how important family is"

"So you're just gonna throw your scholarship away?" he questioned

"No, I can get a transfer to a university here" I explained "or I can get a job if that falls through"

"What sort of a job?" he asked

"One in an art gallery, my grades are good enough" I replied

"Are you sure you won't regret this a couple of months down the line?" he inquired

"I won't" I assured him "and this way, you and Mum can spend more time together because you've got an extra pair of hands to help look after Oscar"

"And what's Joey going to do for work?" he asked

"He can easily get a bar job" I informed him "we're gonna be fine and we won't be asking you for a penny, Dad, I promise"

He nodded… "You have my support too"

"Thank you" I proclaimed, hugging him tightly

**So, Joey and Lauren are moving back to the Square? Good decision or bad decision?**


	44. Chapter 44

**LOTS AND LOTS AND LOTS OF DRAMA COMING…**

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I had decided to have an early start, deciding to head back to Newcastle to pack up our flat before making our return to the Square, permanently. I couldn't say I wasn't nervous because I was. All the memories that were there would constantly be embedded in my mind but after everything that had happened over Christmas, I knew going home was the right thing to do…

JOEY'S POV:

"You okay, babe?" I asked, wrapping my arms around Lauren's waist from behind

"Yeah, just reminiscing" she informed me "no more sex on the sofa"

I pressed a kiss to her neck… "How about once more for old times sake?"

She turned around in my embrace and pressed her lips to mine, giving me her answer…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Right, fresh start, yeah? Just me and you and our family. No one else?" Joey questioned

I nodded in agreement and smiled as he shut the boot of the car and wrapped his arms around my waist, my hands sliding up his arms to his shoulders…

"Let's go" I proclaimed, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips

He nodded and we both climbed into the car, Joey in the driver's seat, me in the passenger seat, both of us happy as we made the trip back to Walford…

JOEY'S POV:

"I don't remember you guys taking this much stuff with you when you went" Max proclaimed as he and I carried mine and Lauren's TV up the steps and into the house

"Neither do I" I admitted, rubbing the back of my neck "how about a pint in the Vic after this?"

"You read my mind" he informed me

"No, no way" Tanya proclaimed "you're both staying here. Dinner won't be long and then we're having a family movie night"

"Tan, it's one beer, babe" Max sighed

"No Max, it's not happening. Besides, we've got beer here. Now go and bring the rest of the things in and then shut the door, it's freezing outside" she stated, making her way into the kitchen

"Another time" I stated

Max nodded and ran his hands over his face as we brought the last of the things in from the car…

LAUREN'S POV:

Finally, mine and Joey's room was looking somewhere near normal…

"Lauren love, dinner" Mum shouted up the stairs. I left the room, smiling one last time as I made my way downstairs for dinner

**So, the couple are back in Walford, what do you think is going to happen?**


	45. Chapter 45

LAUREN'S POV:

Mum and I walked through the market arm-in-arm, making our way to Booty where I'd be working for the day to help her out as she was short staffed. She and Poppy were to be sorting the clients, and I'd be on the reception desk…

"I heard you and Joey were back" Lucy sighed as she walked in

"Yep, for good" I stated, smiling "can I help you with something?"

"I'd like to book myself in for a mani-pedi" she informed me "tomorrow if that's okay?"

"How's tomorrow at 1:30pm?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at her

"That's fine" she replied

I smiled and booked her in, handing her the appointment card before she walked out, not even saying thank you. I continued my day, doing general cleaning and tidying when Joey walked in…

"Hey, I thought we were meeting for lunch?" I asked as he walked over to me

"We are" he informed me "but Fatboy wants us to go to the Vic tonight, you up for it?"

"Yeah, why not! Who else is going to be there?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"Poppy, Tyler, Whitney, Tamwar, Alice, Peter, everyone I think" he replied

"Hang on, Peter, as in Lucy's twin brother Peter?" I inquired

"Yeah, I think so" he informed me "how come?"

"No reason, we just dated for a while before he moved away" I admitted

"So I get to meet your ex tonight, do I?" he asked "great"

"He's a great guy, Joe" I replied "I think you two could get on actually"

"You think so?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, just give it a shot. For me?" I asked

He nodded and smiled, kissing me softly… "I'll see you in the Vic at dinner"

I nodded and watched as he walked off, Mum making her way back down the stairs…

"Mum, did you know Peter Beale was back in the Square?" I asked as I walked back to the desk

"I knew I had something to tell you" she proclaimed "sorry, darling. Hang on, how did you find out?"

"Joey's just told me that we're meeting him and the others in the Vic tonight" I informed her "I'm nervous"

"Don't be, I'm sure it'll be fine. You and Joey are happy and stable, it'll all be okay" she replied

"I hope so" I informed her "your 10:30am has just rung to say she's running late, by the way"

"She always is" she sighed "I'm just gonna pop out and get some teabags. Anything you want?"

"You couldn't grab me a doughnut from the caf, could you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow "monthly time"

She nodded and grabbed her handbag and her coat from the stand, making her way out of the salon…

JOEY'S POV:

Later that evening, Lauren, myself and everyone else were in a booth in the Vic, everyone chit chatting in general when Lucy walked in and came over to us…

"Pete, I thought we were meant to be having a drink together?" she questioned

"We were, but I had a better offer" he informed her

"These guys, over your own sister?" she asked

"Yeah. At least I don't try and meddle in a relationship just because I'm not happy about it" he stated "that's right, Lauren's told me everything"

"Nice to see you're getting so close again. You know where I am, Joey" she chuckled

"No thanks" I scoffed, finishing off my beer "who wants another?"

Everyone said yes and myself and Tyler made our way to the bar to get drinks, leaving Lucy seething as she walked to the other side of the bar on her own…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Do you think we should invite her over?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at the rest of the group

"Are you serious? After the way she's treated you?" Whitney questioned

"I just think life's too short to hold grudges. I'm gonna go and invite her over" I informed them

"Lauren, you sure?" Joey asked, grabbing a hold of my wrist

I nodded and smiled reassuringly at him, making my way over to Lucy…

"What do you want?" she inquired, turning to face me

"Just wondering if you wanted to join us. Life's too short, Luce" I sighed "come on, please"

"I wouldn't sit with you guys if you were the last people on earth" she informed me "save the maturity and niceties for someone who cares, yeah?"

"I tried" I sighed as she downed her drink and went to leave "don't say I didn't"

She turned back to me and rolled her eyes, making her way out of the pub…

**The drama starts next chapter – what happens when Lucy starts to put doubts in Lauren's mind over Joey and his fidelity and does the same to Joey about Lauren? Ooh, things are about to get messy…**


	46. Chapter 46

LAUREN'S POV:

"Coffee and a doughnut please" I informed Lucy as she turned to take my order

"How's Joey this afternoon?" she questioned as I handed her the money I owed

"Fine as far as I know, how come?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in intrigue

"He was in here this morning looking rather down, I thought you two might've had a row or something" she admitted, handing me my change and my coffee

"You'd love that, wouldn't you?" I inquired "for your information, Joey and I are fantastic thank you. See you around"

Shutting the caf door as I stepped outside, I pulled my phone from my bag, dialling Mum's number…

"Hi darling, everything okay?" she asked

"Yeah, everything's fine. Do you mind if I have an extra half hour? I need to go and see Joey" I admitted

"Of course. Is everything okay with him?" she questioned

"I hope so" I replied "I'll see you later"

"Bye, love" she stated before we both hung up the phone

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren made her way into the car lot, shutting the door behind her…

"Hey" I greeted her, looking up from the paperwork I was focused on "what brings you here?"

"Can a girlfriend not come and see her boyfriend?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow "I've brought you a doughnut"

"Thanks. Hang on, it's a chocolate one, isn't this yours?" I asked

"Yeah, but you know what they say, a moment on the lips, forever on the hips" she replied

"I'm sure we'd have fun working it off if you were to eat this" I informed her, smirking

"And I'm sure we would if you were to eat it too" she mirrored "go on, have it. I insist"

"Okay" I replied "so, what's going on with you then?"

"Nothing, just taken an extra half hour to see you" she admitted "Lucy said you were in the caf this morning looking stressed. You would talk to me if there was something bothering you, right?"

"Of course I would, babe" I assured her "I was just panicking because your Dad hadn't arrived back and I was meant to be taking a motor to Buckinghamshire"

"Is that all?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Yeah, what else would it be?" I inquired

"I don't know. I thought we might have money trouble or something" she admitted

"Baby, everything's fine, I promise. It's just Lucy trying to cause trouble, that's all" I replied

She nodded in agreement and sighed… "Why can't she get her own life?"

"Because hers wouldn't be half as interesting as ours is" I informed her "how about we go for dinner tonight, just you and me?"

She nodded and smiled, kissing me softly… "I'll get back to the salon. We'll discuss when and what time later, yeah?"

I nodded and escorted her to the door, kissing her again before I watched her walk off…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Everything okay, darling?" Mum asked as I walked back into the salon

"All's fine" I assured her "it's just Lucy trying to cause trouble"

"What's she done now?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow at me

"Trying to put doubts in my mind about Joey. She said he was in the caf looking stressed this morning" I informed her "but I've just been to see him and he was just panicking because he had to take a car to Buckinghamshire and Dad hadn't got back"

She nodded and smiled… "Ignore her, darling. She's always been jealous"

I nodded… "What do you need me to do then?"

"Can you tidy up down here?" she asked "Poppy's upstairs with a client and I've got to pop to the suppliers. I'll be back in time for closing though"

I nodded and watched as she grabbed her things from the stand, waving goodbye before disappearing out of the door…

JOEY'S POV:

"Coffee and a chocolate doughnut please, Lucy" I informed her as I stood at the counter

"Everything okay between you and Lauren?" she asked, raising an eyebrow at me

"Yeah, everything's fine. Why wouldn't it be?" I questioned

"She was in here this morning ranting and raving to her Mum about you" she informed me "I tried not to pay attention but she was being really loud about it. What did you do?"

"Nothing I don't think" I replied, handing her the money for my drink "thanks, Luce"

LAUREN'S POV:

Walking through the market after finishing work I bumped into Joey, smiling at him as I reached him…

"Hey" I greeted him, kissing him softly "how was your day?"

"Good. I was just coming to see you" he informed me

"Well here I am, what's going on?" I questioned

"Buying you your doughnut back" he admitted "here"

I smiled and kissed him again… "Did Lucy say anything to you?"

"No, nothing" he replied "I've booked us a table at Le Square tonight so why don't you go home and get organised and I'll be home as soon as I can?"

I nodded and kissed him softly, smiling widely before making my way across the market and back to the house…

**So Lucy's meddling begins, will she succeed in splitting up Lauren and Joey?**


	47. Chapter 47

**This is my last week of updates until the 10****th**** June as I'm on holiday so I'll try and update as many times as I can…**

LAUREN'S POV:

I sat in the living room of number 5, waiting for Joey to arrive home. Checking my watch for the thousandth time, he was fifteen minutes late. Sighing, I dialled his number again, groaning as it went to voicemail…

"Joey, it's me. I'm just wondering where you are as you're late and you're never late. I love you"

JOEY'S POV:

Listening to Lauren's voicemail message as I left the flat I felt guilty. I hadn't meant to be late but my meeting had overrun. Sighing, I hurried my way back to the Square…

"There you are" Tanya proclaimed as I shut the front door behind me "you better have a good reason as to why you're so late"

"I do. Where is she?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Upstairs getting changed into her pyjamas" she informed me, walking into the living room

Hurrying up the stairs I walked into mine and Lauren's bedroom, her not turning to face me as she continued to change…

"Babe, get dressed again, please" I begged, shutting the door behind me

"Why? So you can disappear off and stand me up again? No thanks" she sighed

"No, so I can take you out for dinner like I want to" I informed her

"If you wanted to take me out then why're you late? Where've you been, Joey?" she asked

"Come with me and I'll show you" I admitted

"Give me one good reason why I should?" she questioned

"Because it's a surprise, and a good one at that" I replied

Sighing, she got herself redressed and turned to face me for the first time since I'd arrived in the room. Holding out my hand to her, she took it, and we made our way downstairs and out of the door…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey and I stopped outside Heather's old flat which had been empty since she left the Square with Andrew and baby George over a year ago. Raising an eyebrow at him he reached into his pocket, handing me a key…

"You're not making any sense" I admitted, taking the key from his grasp

"Try it in the lock" he stated, motioning to the front door

Doing as he said, I unlocked the door, it opening… "Why have you got the key to the flat?"

"Because it's ours, babe" he informed me, smiling "what do you think?"

"I thought we were gonna move back in with Alice?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

"She's moving Tamwar in" he explained "and I don't think two couples living under the same roof would be a very good thing. So, what do you think?"

"I love it. But why didn't you tell me?" I asked

"I wanted it to be a surprise" he admitted "do you wanna go and look inside?"

I nodded and entwined his hand with mine, leading him into the flat. Our flat…

JOEY'S POV:

The next morning Lauren and I made our way into the caf, me ordering us a coffee and a bacon sandwich each…

"Did you find out why Lauren was ranting about you yesterday then?" she asked

"Nope, and I'm not really bothered" I informed her, handing her the money "we all need to let off some steam every now and again. Thanks for your concern though"

I had to resist the urge to laugh as she smiled falsely at me and handed me our coffees and I made my way to the table Lauren had got us…

"What did she want?" she asked

"She told me last night that apparently you were ranting about me" I explained "and she wanted to know why"

"That little" she proclaimed, and I held Lauren's wrist to keep her sat down

"Leave it, babe. She's not worth it" I stated, letting go of her wrist as she calmed down

"I tell you something, if she interferes in our relationship again, I won't be held responsible" she informed me

I smiled and nodded…

LAUREN'S POV:

Later on that afternoon I was at Booty's again, helping Mum out when Lucy walked in…

"Can I help you?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow as she walked to the reception desk

"Can you fit me in for a facial?" she questioned, pulling her phone from her pocket

"How's Thursday morning for you?" I asked, sighing as she laughed at something on her phone

"Sorry, what? Thursday's fine thanks" she informed me "did you just get a text from Joey?"

"I'm not too sure. My phone's in my bag. Why?" I questioned

"He's just sent me this funny joke, that's all" she replied as I handed her the appointment card "thanks, see you Thursday"

Sighing, I watched as she walked out of the salon. As soon as she was out of sight I walked to my bag and checked my phone, no message from Joey. Deciding to put my paranoia to one side, I continued my day, making my way back to number 5 to start packing…

JOEY'S POV:

"What's all this?" I asked as I walked into the house later on that evening

"I'm packing up our things" Lauren informed me as she walked down the stairs "I thought we could do some moving tomorrow?"

"Tomorrow's not good for me, babe" I admitted "sorry"

"Oh, how come?" she asked, raising an eyebrow as she set the box down on the floor

"I've got plans" I informed her "how about we do it at the weekend? Do it all in one go?"

"What plans do you have?" she inquired

"Just plans, babe. What's with the paranoia?" I questioned

"How come you text Lucy today and not me?" she asked

"What? When?" I inquired

"2:30pm or there about. She was in the salon laughing at a funny joke you sent her" she replied

"Babe, I didn't text her, I promise. You can check my phone if you like?" I suggested

"No, no. I don't wanna be one of those girlfriends" she admitted, sighing heavily

"Then stop being so paranoid" I chuckled "look, how about I go and get us a Chinese and we finish packing later?"

She nodded and sighed heavily, her arms wrapping around my waist as I hugged her tightly…

**Joey's got a plan, that's all I'll say…**


	48. Chapter 48

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey had a break from the car lot so decided to come over to the salon so we could start to choose paint colours and other bits and bobs for the flat. Looking up as the door opened, Lucy walked inside, it almost being time for her facial appointment, Mum walking downstairs as she reached the reception desk…

"Hi, Lucy. Do you want to go straight up? I'll be there in a sec" Mum asked

Lucy nodded and glared at Joey and I before disappearing up the steps, Joey's arm tightening around my shoulder…

"She really doesn't like the idea of you two, does she?" Mum questioned as she got together the things she needed

"Nope, but I really couldn't care less. I've tried offering her an olive branch but she doesn't want it" I sighed, continuing to flick through the colour chats Joey and I were looking at

"Just ignore her, darling" Mum stated, squeezing my hand before disappearing back upstairs

"I better go too, babe. Your Dad will be wondering where I am" Joey informed me "I'll see you tonight"

"See you tonight" I mirrored, smiling as I watched him walk out of the salon

JOEY'S POV:

Tyler and I were getting the drinks in when Lucy walked in, making her way over to us…

"Still not worried about my brother's and Lauren's closeness?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, because I trust Lauren 100%" I informed her, handing Alfie the money as he placed our drinks onto the tray in front of us "if you'll excuse me"

"Just get over it, yeah, Luce?" Tyler suggested

"What did she want?" Lauren asked as I sat back down next to her

"Nothing important, babe" I assured her, taking a sip of my beer "do you wanna get off after this next round's done?"

"Why?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Seeing as though your Mum and Dad are out and Abi's at Jay's and Oscar's at Dot's I thought we could enjoy the peace and quiet whilst we've got it?" I suggested

Nodding, she took a sip of her orange juice and we began engaging in our own separate conversations. After that round was done, we left, grabbing our coats before saying goodnight to the others, making our way back to number 5…

LAUREN'S POV:

Joey's lips were on mine as soon as the front door was shut. I wound my arms around his neck and pulled him closer to me, our bodies touching, his crotch against mine, our chests together. His hands moved from my waist to my chest, pulling the coat off of my body that I was wearing, letting it drop to the floor as he did the same to his. Moving away from the door we stumbled upstairs, falling down onto the bed. Within a matter of minutes, our clothes had been discarded and we'd made our way under the covers, Joey's hands trailing down my now naked body, paying attention to all the spots he knew turned me on. He positioned himself at my entrance before sheathing himself within me, his hands lifting my legs around his waist as my arms wound around his neck again, my fingernails digging into his back and shoulder blades as he started to thrust, each one sending me higher and higher…

**Next chapter is when the drama really starts – what happens when Lucy steals Joey's phone?**


	49. Chapter 49

"That's strange" Joey stated as he rooted through his pockets for something

"What's that?" I asked, raising an eyebrow at him as I unlocked the front door to number five

"My phone's missing. I'm sure I had it earlier on in the evening" he admitted, sighing

"Look for it in the morning, yeah?" I suggested

He nodded and pulled his coat off, hanging mine up too…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Lauren, can you give this to Joey please?" Lucy asked "someone handed it in yesterday"

"Yeah, sure. Thanks, he's been looking for this everywhere" I informed her "can I get a coffee to go please?"

As Lucy busied herself organising my coffee, I dialled the car lot, waiting for to Joey answer…

"Hello, Branning Brothers, Joey speaking, how can I help you?" he answered

"Very professional, Mr. Branning" I chuckled "I've found your phone. Someone handed it into Lucy so I'll bring it over in a minute, okay?"

"Yeah. Babe, can you just check to see if I've got any missed calls? A contact was meant to be calling me about getting some more cars for the forecourt" he asked

I unlocked his phone and swallowed as the background appeared, Lucy in her underwear…

"Lauren, everything okay?" Joey questioned as I stayed silent for a couple of minutes

JOEY'S POV:

Lauren was still on the phone and I heard her ask Lucy…

"Lucy, care to explain to me why Joey's background is a picture of you in your underwear?"

I dropped the phone and hurried across to the caf, stopping as I reached the counter…

"Ah, here he is. Maybe you can explain this to me?" she questioned, handing me my phone

"I don't know how this got on there, babe, I swear" I informed her "Lucy?"

"Don't look at me. It's an old picture from when we were together, but why is it your background, Joey? I thought it would've been you and Lauren" she admitted

"Excuse me, can I just borrow that a sec?" Lauren asked a customer who had a glass of lemonade

"You, are a whore" she proclaimed before throwing the drink over Lucy "how dare you try and make it look like Joey's cheating on me with you"

"You little" Lucy shouted "get out. Get out now"

"Don't worry, I'm going" she replied, making her way out of the caf, me following

LAUREN'S POV:

"Babe, what was that?" Joey asked as I walked back out onto the market

"What was what?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Throwing a drink at Lucy?" he inquired "I thought you'd throw it at me"

"I was tempted" I admitted "but then I know you wouldn't cheat on me, not after everything we've been through, I hope"

"I never would, babe. Never" he assured me

"Good. I'll see you tonight" I informed him, kissing him gently

"Babe" Joey proclaimed as I walked away from him

I turned and raised an eyebrow at him…

"That was hot" he informed me, a smirk on his face as I rolled my eyes and walked back to the salon

**So, plan A of Lucy's didn't work, will plan B?**


	50. Chapter 50

LAUREN'S POV:

"I've been thinking" I admitted as Joey and I got organised for our days ahead that morning

"Are you sure you should be?" he questioned, raising an eyebrow, a smirk on his face

"Can we be serious please?" I asked, rolling my eyes at his immaturity

Nodding… "Continue"

"Y'know how Lucy's adamant to set us up?" I inquired, Joey nodding "well I was thinking, how about we play her at her own game?"

"Elaborate" he stated as he tied his tie

"We stage a break-up. See how long it takes her to make her move" I explained

"Are you serious?" he asked, turning to face me

"Why not?! She needs to get the message that we're not breaking up, Joey" I proclaimed

"But staging a break-up, are you sure that's wise?" he questioned

"I can't think of anything else to get the point across, can you?" I asked

Thinking for a moment, he sighed and shook his head, signalling no… "What did you have in mind?"

JOEY'S POV:

Dinnertime came and mine and Lauren's plan was set. She was going to fake "drunk" and I was going to fake "break-up" with her, something I was dreading doing. To guarantee Lucy would be in the pub at dinnertime, we'd roped Peter in on our plan, him more than happy to help. I made my way into the pub and saw Lauren propping up the bar, a drink at her side. I made my way over to her as Lucy and Peter walked in and walked to the other end of the bar…

"What is wrong with you, eh?" I asked

"It's a drink at lunchtime, Joey. Chill" she sighed, finishing off the rest of her "vodka"

"No I won't "chill"" I proclaimed "you promised me this wouldn't happen again"

"Well I lied. People lie all the time. It's not a big deal" she replied "can I have another one please, Tracey?"

Nodding her head, she disappeared to get Lauren her drink, returning a minute later…

"I'm fed up of this, Lauren. It's got to stop. It's me or the booze" I informed her

"Then I choose the booze" she admitted "at least it doesn't lie to me and is there for me"

"Fine. If that's the way you want it" I sighed, making my way out of the pub

LAUREN'S POV:

Lucy left the pub not long after Joey and Peter came to join me…

"She's gone to see how he is" he informed me "great performance"

"Thanks. Worthy of an Oscar?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Definitely" he chuckled "all those years of practice must've paid off"

"I hated it" I admitted "but we need to make Lucy see she isn't gonna split us up"

Peter nodded… "Do you want another lemonade?"

"Please" I replied, smiling at him as he made his way to the bar, my phone vibrating

"She's here. How far should I go with this? X"

"Didn't take her long. Far enough to make it believable. See you later x"

"Everything okay?" Peter questioned as he returned to the table, drinks in hand

"Yeah, your sister's at the car lot already, pretending to be concerned" I informed him

"I've got a plan of my own. Wanna help me?" he inquired

"Always" I replied

"Follow me" Peter stated, heading out of the pub

JOEY'S POV:

"I'm really not in the mood, Luc" I sighed as she walked over to the desk

"I guessed as much. What brought all that on?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"The picture of you, she's paranoid" I admitted, glancing to the window, seeing Lauren and Peter make their way up to the window

Lauren motioned for me to check my phone which I did… "Don't know what the plan is. Just go with it x"

"Does she not trust you or something?" she inquired

"I guess not" I replied "I need to be with someone who does"

"I trust you, you know that, right?" she asked

I nodded and smiled weakly, hating myself as the conversation continued. Glancing at the window again, I saw Peter videoing the conversation on his phone…

"I always thought you and her were never right together" she admitted

"Maybe we weren't" I sighed, mentally kicking myself for saying so

"Well how about tonight me and you go for a drink and see how things go?" she suggested

"I'm not too sure, Luc" I replied "I've still gotta live with them"

"You can come and stay at ours again" she informed me "I can't say it won't be cramped what with Peter being back but I'm sure we'll make it work"

"Are you sure?" I asked, raising an eyebrow

She nodded, signalling yes before moving further towards me… "How about a kiss to seal the deal?"

LAUREN'S POV:

I continued to watch Peter video the conversation on his phone and I saw Lucy move closer and closer to Joey. She was leaning against the desk on his side, edging closer and closer to him…

"I don't think so" I proclaimed, storming into the car lot as she lowered her face to his

"What the hell?" she asked, pulling away abruptly "hang on, you're not drunk?"

"And the award for being able to act the drunkest goes to me" I informed her "what the hell do you think you're doing?"

"Giving Joey some much needed comfort by the sounds of it" she admitted

"You believe all that bullshit he's been feeding you?" I questioned "it was all lies, Lucy. Joey and I are fine, we've never been better actually"

"Hang on, what?" she inquired

"We're fine. I'm not paranoid and I'm still on the wagon. I trust him 100%" I informed her

"So this was all a set up? And you were in on it, Pete?" she asked, seeing Peter stood behind me

"Yeah, you need to realise that they're happy, Luc" he sighed "Joey doesn't want you, he never has"

"But all that you were saying" she whispered

"Was a lie, Lucy" Joey admitted "I love Lauren. She's always been the one for me, always will be"

Before anyone had the chance to say anything else she hurried past us all and out of the car lot, trying not to cry…

"I know that was cruel but it was so funny" I admitted, walking over to Joey

"You think?" he questioned "she almost kissed me"

I chuckled and kissed him softly…

**Maybe now Lucy will get the message? Wait and see!**


	51. Chapter 51

LAUREN'S POV:

Things had been quiet on the Lucy front since the car lot incident, apart from the dig she'd made when she'd seen me having lunch with both Joey and Peter who had become quite close friends since the whole debacle. She'd stayed out of our way otherwise, thank God…

"Where is everyone?" Joey asked as he walked into the kitchen where I was cooking dinner

"Mum and Dad have taken Abi and Oscar out" I informed him "they asked if we wanted to go but I said no"

"Good thinking. It's ages since we've had the place to ourselves" he replied "so we better make the most of it"

"Our relationship's not all about sex, Joey" I stated "I'm cooking us dinner and we're going to sit down and have a proper meal like normal couples do. Set the table, will you? This won't be long"

"Normal couples have sex too, y'know? They're not Mormon" he muttered under his breath

I chuckled and rolled my eyes, going back to focusing on dinner…

JOEY'S POV:

After dinner Lauren and I were sat on the couch, her head resting on my chest, her hand resting on my leg. I was horny, I wasn't going to lie. The way Lauren was resting gave me a perfect view of her cleavage and every now and then her hand would move a little further up my leg. She knew what she was doing…

LAUREN'S POV:

I knew Joey was horny and so was I, but I was playing a game, and he was going to lose. Resting the way I was gave him a perfect view of my cleavage and as we continued to watch some DIY programme, I trailed my hand further up his leg, stopping as near to his crotch as I

could…

"I'm gonna go for a shower" Joey informed me a couple of minutes later

"What? No, don't go. Stay here with me" I begged, grabbing onto his wrist

"Babe, all I wanna do is get out of these clothes and into bed" he admitted "I'll see you soon"

"Wait" I proclaimed "how about if I help you get out of those clothes?"

"I think I can manage" he chuckled "thanks for the offer, though"

"Joe, I'm pretty much offering it to you on a plate, are you really gonna say no?" I asked

He turned back to me again and smirked, a gasp escaping my lips as he cupped my cheeks with his hands and pressed his lips to mine passionately, moving me back to the living room wall. His hands left my cheeks and trailed down my body, moving up the backs of my legs to my thighs, picking me up so my legs wrapped around his waist, a groan escaping my mouth as our crotches came into contact…

"Upstairs, Joey" I begged between kisses

Joey complied with my ask and we, well he made his way upstairs, my lips attached to the now accessible skin on his neck as I'd unbuttoned his shirt. Setting me down on the ground as we reached our room I found my back against the door, Joey's hands roaming everywhere at once, not being able to get enough. In a matter of minutes we were both naked and had somehow managed to stumble to the bed and get under the covers, Joey's lips covering mine as he pushed himself into me, his hands entwining with mine above my head as he pulled himself out, pushing back into me again with a particularly hard thrust before beginning to tease me. Deciding to play him at his own game I sucked his lower lip into my mouth, knowing it drove him crazy. I smirked against his lips as he pushed himself into me again, beginning to move in and out of me within increasing speed. He pulled his lips away from mine, burying his head into the crook of my neck, a sure sign he was close. I shut my eyes as I tried to focus on delaying my own high, failing as a particularly hard thrust pushed us both over the edge, Joey's body collapsing on top of mine…


	52. Chapter 52

"So this is who you sacked me off for yet again?" Lucy asked as she made her way over to me and Peter having lunch in the Vic "does Joey know you're here with your ex?"

"He does. And he trusts me so he's fine with it before you say anything" I informed her

"Luc, why can't you just back off?" Peter inquired, raising an eyebrow at his twin sister

"Joey was mine before he was hers. She stole him from me" she proclaimed

"Lucy, how many times?! I did not steal him from you. You were over and things started between us. I'm not going to apologise for it anymore" I informed her

"Please, you expect me to believe that things just happened? I bet you were right in there offering him some comfort" she scoffed

"You really are sick, Lucy" I sighed

"That may be but you and your cousin dating, sleeping together, having sex? That's even sicker" she proclaimed before marching off

"Are you okay?" Peter inquired

"I could do with a vodka" I admitted

"No, Lauren" he sighed "don't let her get to you"

"I said I could do with one, no that I wanted one" I replied

He smiled sympathetically and we went back to eating our lunch, saying our goodbyes as Peter went off back to the restaurant and I made my way back to mine and Joey's flat…

"Hi, babe" he greeted me as I walked in the front door "how was your dinner with Peter?"

"Good until Lucy showed up" I sighed, throwing my bag down on the chair "I'm fed up of her digs and snide comments"

"Just ignore it and she'll get bored eventually" he replied, wrapping his arms around my waist "what do you say to Chinese and a movie tonight?"

I smiled and nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck… "Sounds perfect"

**Just a little fill-in chapter – Lucy's going to do something VERY serious next chapter…**


	53. Chapter 53

_Lauren Branning, aged 20. Involved in a hit and run accident just off Bridge Street. Driver was driving at 50mph with an intention to hit the victim. Injuries include broken ribs, a broken leg and severe concussion…_

"Lauren, I'm Doctor Jameson, can you tell me where you are?" a male doctor asked me

"Walford General" I informed him "have my parents been contacted? What about my boyfriend? I was on my way to meet him when this happened"

"They've all been notified" he replied "we need to worry about getting you better right now. You're going to have to have surgery on your leg, I'm afraid"

"What? No" I proclaimed, tears forming in my eyes

"I'm afraid so" he informed me "it's broken in three places. It can't be fixed just by wearing a cast unfortunately"

"Where's Joey? I want Joey" I questioned

"Is that your boyfriend?" one of the nurses inquired

I nodded, signalling yes… "He's amazing. He'll be so worried"

"Sounds like you've got a good one there" she replied "does he have a friend?"

I smiled weakly at her as the doctor continued to examine me for any further injuries…

JOEY'S POV:

Tanya, Max and I rushed into the A&E department of Walford General in search of Lauren, hurrying over to the reception desk…

"My girlfriend Lauren, Lauren Branning, is she okay? She was in a car crash" I proclaimed

"Joey, I take it?" an unfamiliar voice asked

"Yes, who're you?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow as the three of us turned to the voice

"I'm Lauren's doctor, Doctor Jameson" he informed us "Lauren's been talking about you non-stop, would you like to see her?"

"Is that okay?" I inquired, turning to Max and Tanya who nodded, signalling yes

I turned to the doctor and he led me down the corridor and into Lauren's room…

"Oh, babe, I was so worried" I sighed with relief as I walked into the hospital room following the doctor "they rang and told us you'd been in a car crash, I was thinking the worst"

"Can't get rid of me that easily, Joe" she replied, chuckling lightly as I stroked some hair from her face

"How are you feeling?" I questioned, bringing her hand up to my mouth, kissing it softly

"Like I've been hit by a car" she informed me "I've gotta have an operation"

"You'll be fine, baby. You're in the best hands" I assured her "and me, your Mum and your Dad will be right here waiting for you"

"Who would do this to me, Joe?" she questioned

"I don't know, baby" I sighed "but when I do, they'll wish they'd never been born"

"I don't want you getting thrown in jail, Joey" she informed me

"Whoever did this can't get away with what they did" I proclaimed

"Then let the police handle it, please" she begged "I need you, Joey"

"Okay, okay, I promise" I assured her "we'll focus on getting you better. Do you want to see your Mum and Dad before you go to surgery?"

She nodded and I left the room, Tanya and Max re-entering with me a moment or two later…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Promise me you'll be here when I get out?" I asked Joey as he sat by my bedside

"I told you I would be. I won't break my promise" he replied, smiling at me reassuringly

"I love you" I admitted

"I love you too, baby girl. So much" he mirrored, standing up so he could kiss my lips gently "you'll be fine, okay?"

I nodded and smiled at the nurse to come over – she was to put me to sleep and then I'd be wheeled down to the operating room…

**So who could've run Lauren over? I'll give you three guesses. And will Joey really stick to his promise about letting the police deal with it? I don't think so…**


	54. Chapter 54

JOEY'S POV:

"How long does it take to fix a broken leg?" I asked Tanya and Max as we sat in the waiting room

"It depends how bad the breaks are, Joey. Just sit down and I'm sure we'll have some news soon" Tanya replied, placing her hand on my shoulder as she disappeared to get us some more coffees

LAUREN'S POV:

As I wheeled back to my room I was pretty out of it, but I could hear the doctors around me saying the operation had been a success…

JOEY'S POV:

"Lauren's operation was a success. She's quite drowsy but you can go in and see her" a nurse informed us

"How long do you think it'll be before she can come home?" I inquired, raising an eyebrow

"That's up to the doctor, I'm afraid. He'll need to see how well her leg heals first" she replied

I nodded and followed her, along with Max and Tanya to Lauren's room…

LAUREN'S POV:

"Hey" I greeted Mum, Dad and Joey as the nurse held the door open for them to come in

"Hey, yourself. How you feeling?" Joey asked as he came to stand on one side, Mum and Dad on the other

"Sore" I admitted truthfully "and I could do with a drink"

"There's some water on there, Joey. Pour her a cup" Mum stated, motioning to the table behind him

Doing as was asked, he poured me a cup and Mum helped me sit up, Joey helping me drink the water before Mum eased me back down…

"Has anyone said about how long I have to stay in here?" I questioned

"A few more days yet, babe" Dad informed me "the doctor wants to make sure your leg's healing properly before he discharges you"

I sighed heavily and nodded… "Have the police been in contact?"

"No, not yet" Joey replied "but they'll want to take your statement soon I should say"

"I don't remember much" I admitted "just that I heard a car engine start and before I knew it, it was too late to get out of the way. The car had hit me and I was on the ground"

"Do you not remember anything else, darling?" Mum inquired "the colour? Anything significant that could help the police?"

I shook my head, signalling no, tears springing to my eyes…

"Hey, it's okay, darling, it's okay" Mum soothed "we'll find out who did this to you"

"Ten more minutes please, and then Lauren needs to rest" the nurse informed us

"I don't want you guys to go" I admitted, sighing heavily again "can I not just come home?"

"Lo, you need to get better" Joey replied "you'll be home soon enough. Just rest, yeah?"

Ten minutes later Mum and Dad left the room as my nurse walked in…

"Do you think Joey would be able to stay with me?" I questioned "just until I fall asleep"

"I'm not too sure" the nurse admitted

"Please" I begged "he'll leave as soon as I'm asleep, won't you, Joe?"

Joey nodded, signalling yes…

"Okay" she replied "I'll grab you a chair"

"Thank you" Joey stated, smiling at her warmly "I'll go and tell your Mum and Dad"

**How long is it until whoever ran Lauren over is found out?**


	55. Chapter 55

LAUREN'S POV:

Three days later I was allowed home from the hospital, being told that I needed nothing but complete rest…

"Who was at the door?" I asked Mum as she walked into the living room

"Me" Whitney's voice informed me "I thought you could do with some company of your own age"

"Thank God" I sighed with relief

"Yeah, thanks, darling" Mum chuckled

"It's not that I don't love you, Mum" I informed her "you just need to go out and have a life"

"I will do, love. Drinks and food first though, yeah?" she inquired, raising an eyebrow at us

"Please" Whitney and I replied in unison as she sat down next to me on the sofa

JOEY'S POV:

"Coffee and two chocolate doughnuts please, Lucy" I informed her as I walked into the caf

"Hi to you too" she stated, smiling at me

"Just the coffee and doughnuts please" I replied "how come you've not been to see Lauren?"

"Because we're not friends anymore?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"I thought you would've heard" I sighed, running my hands over my face

"Heard what?" she inquired

"Lauren was run over last week" I informed her "she's okay but I think she could use all the friends she can get right now"

"Hang on, what? She was run over? Do they know who did it?" she asked, raising an eyebrow

"No, the police don't have any leads. It was a hit-and-run at the top of here. Quite late too so no one was around. When I get my hands on whoever did it though" I proclaimed

"Joey, Lauren doesn't need you getting yourself thrown in jail" she stated

"But who could do that, Lucy? Who could be so cold as to do that to her?" I asked

"I don't know, Joey" she replied "here, these are on me. If Lauren wants to see me then can you let me know please?"

I nodded and smiled, thanking her before leaving the caf…


	56. Chapter 56

"You told her what? Joey, why?" I sighed as he told me about telling Lucy about my accident

"I thought she'd want to know. I thought she'd be worried" he replied

"The only thing that girl is worried about is herself" I informed him

"You were saying?" he questioned as the doorbell rang

"You don't even know that's her" I replied, making my way into the living room as he opened the door

"I was right" he stated a couple of minutes later "I'll leave you two to it"

"Hi" she greeted me, smiling weakly

"Hi" I mirrored "what can I do for you?"

"I just came to give you these" she informed me, motioning to the bouquet of flowers in her hand "I'm sorry, Lauren"

"What're you sorry for?" I asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion

"Everything" she admitted, setting the bouquet on the coffee table

"I'll get it" Joey proclaimed as the doorbell rang again "Lauren, babe, it's the police"

"Actually, Mr. Branning, we're here to speak to Miss. Beale" the officer admitted

"Why her?" I questioned, raising an eyebrow at him

"Her car was found abandoned in Epping Forest and it's badly damaged" he replied

"Lucy?" I inquired, standing up with Joey's help "what's going on?"

"Like I said, Lauren, I'm sorry" she stated

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" I questioned

"No, it was you" Joey proclaimed

"What was her? Can someone just tell me what's going on please?" I asked

"Lucy ran you over, babe" Joey informed me "didn't you, Lucy?"

"No, no, you didn't, Lucy. Please tell me he's wrong" I begged

"I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking" she admitted

"You weren't thinking? You could've killed her, Lucy" Joey proclaimed

"Okay, Mr. Branning, that's enough now" the officer stated

"No, that is nowhere near enough" he replied "I hope you lock her up and throw away the key"

"Mr. Branning, if you don't calm down, I'm going to have to arrest you too" he admitted

"Joey, please" I begged, tears threatening to spill from my eyes

"Lucy Beale, I'm arresting you on suspicion of intent to harm by dangerous driving, you do not have to say anything but it may harm your defence if you don't mention, when questioned, something which you later rely on in court, anything you do say may be given in evidence, do you understand?" the officer asked

Lucy simply nodded and was led away by the officers, Joey and I following as we watched her be escorted to the police car…

"What is going on?" Mum asked as she and Dad arrived back from their shopping afternoon

"Lucy. It was Lucy" I informed her

"What was Lucy?" she questioned, raising an eyebrow

"Lucy put Lauren in hospital" Joey admitted, wrapping his arms around me tightly

"Hang on a second" Mum proclaimed, stopping the officers in their tracks

Dad, Joey and I watched as Mum reached the officers and Lucy, striking a slap to Lucy's face…

"You've done a lot of things in your time, Lucy Beale but this. She's meant to be your best friend for crying out loud" Mum proclaimed

"Dad, go and get her please" I begged, tears starting to fall from my eyes

Dad did as I asked and went and wrapped his arm around Mum, guiding her away from Lucy…

"And I swear, if you come near my daughter again, I will not be held responsible for my actions, do you understand me?" Mum inquired

All Lucy could do was nod as she was led to the police car and placed inside, the door shutting and them driving away as Mum and Dad made their way back up the steps…

"It's okay, darling, she's gone now" Mum sighed, pulling me into a hug as I started to cry

"I can't believe she'd do that" I admitted as I was led into the living room

"I don't think any of us can" Dad replied, sitting down next to Mum as Joey sat next to me

"It's over now, babe. Everything will be fine now" he assured me, entwining my hand with his

**DUN, DUN, DUN, so, it was Lucy who ran Lauren over! Congratulations to everyone who was correct. What do you wanna see happen now?**


End file.
